The Philosopher's Stone
by 2fast2live
Summary: (Part One of series) - Nothing like starting a new school and making new friends. Jessica finally gets to go to Hogwarts and live the life she's always wanted. But with the boy-who-lived also back, nothing can ever be as perfect as it seems.
1. Welcome to Selwyn Mansion

**Good morning beautiful people! Oh- wait... It's past midday. Oh well, it was morning 3 minutes ago :p Anyway ~ I'm back from my writing holiday and I've finally decided to get started on my Harry Potter fanfic. Yey! ^^ I really hope you enjoy this...**

**This will be divided into seven parts, just like the books. And most of the story is the same. There will be an OC and I already know who she'll end up with at the end. (I actually know everything that shall happen to her throughout the seven years ^^) The titles won't exactly be creative ;x but hey- that doesn't really matter, does it?! ^^**

**Summary - Nothing like starting a new school and making new friends. Jessica finally gets to go to Hogwarts and live the life she's always wanted. But with the boy-who-lived also back, nothing can ever be as perfect as it seems.**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter, I only own the Selwyn family (or any other OC that might appear in the future). Any other witch or wizard, that already exists, with the same name is just mere coincidence :p (But you guys can just pretend they're all family ^^)**

**Once again: hope you enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

**Welcome to Selwyn Mansion**

Jessica stared out her window, watching as the birds hid under the trees from the heavy rain. She tried not to flinch when she saw lightning strike and the loud sound of thunder follow right after. She wasn't exactly a fan of thunderstorms, or rain for that matter. Although, she didn't exactly enjoy too much sunshine and warm weather. She liked feeling the wind blow in her hair, a little sunshine just to keep her warm and enough clouds in the sky for her to stare. She sighed for the hundredth time and turned to look at her calendar.

Today was July 30th, her last day as a ten year old. She was overly curious to know if she'd be accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Both her siblings went and she'd heard countless stories of how wonderful the place was. Anna Louise was heading towards her seventh and final year, whilst Joshua would be starting his third year. Both were in Gryffindor house and their mother had tried not to make too many hurtful comments. Her parents were Athos and Elena. They met during their school years and had been together ever since. Her father would sometimes tell stories about how he got teased for falling for a Slytherin girl, seeing as he was Gryffindor's head boy. Nevertheless, her parents had always insisted that it didn't matter which house she was placed, as long as she gave it her all. And she was undoubtedly ready to do so.

"Miss Jessica?" Jessica turned quickly towards her bedroom door. She stared at the small, yet curvy, house elf. Her name was Clarissa. "You mother is calling for you to come downstairs for lunch."  
"Is my father back yet?"  
"Yes he is, Miss."  
Jessica simply nodded and the house elf excused herself from the room. She quickly got out of her pyjamas and made her way downstairs.

"It's about time. I thought you were turning into Lou." Josh mumbled, finally digging into his food happily.  
"Shut up you loser!" Anna shouted, pointing a fork at her brother. "But I have to agree. Mum clearly said lunch was at one. It's now four minutes past."  
Jessica rolled her eyes as she sat down and grabbed the glass of water.  
"And here I was, hoping to have a peaceful lunch before heading off to work." Athos declared, staring at the ceiling.  
Elena simply sighed and focused on her food. She wasn't the type to talk much while eating. Apparently that was something Jessica had picked up along the years. She would secretly hope Anna and Josh were the same.  
"Josh, could you at least have the decency to eat properly?" Anna scolded, watching as her brother grabbed the piece of chicken with his hands.  
"It's hard to eat this with a knife and fork." He whined, with his mouth full, making their mother glance up angrily.  
Jessica smiled to herself as her mother managed to silence everyone with a simple glare. She hoped to be just like that when she grew up.  
"So... What are the plans for tomorrow?" Athos grinned.  
"Dad... Why hasn't my letter come yet? It's not like my birthday's in September. I can make it in this year!" Jessica whined, while she fiddled with the piece of chicken on her plate.  
"Oh... I wouldn't worry about Hogwarts. You're sure to get in." Her father grinned even more.  
Jessica noticed both Anna and Josh smirk in her direction. She began to wonder what they were up to. Josh, being the person he is, would probably pull some smart prank on her just to get her infuriated. Then Anna would yell at him for being mean but still prank her little sister also.

x.x

The Dursley's finally arrived back to their house, still completely ignoring Harry's presence and only acknowledging him when help was needed. Vernon had convinced Dudley to give Harry his spare room. The big man was afraid of what Harry would do to them now that he'd discovered who he truly was. Harry was excited to say the least. He was curious to meet new people and this new world, a world in which he was famous no less. He happily climbed onto his bed, spreading his arms and legs. He had enough space to do that now.  
"Not long now, Harry." He said to himself. "Not long before you find your rightful place."

x.x

Jessica woke up the next day bright and bubbly. She ran straight towards the kitchen and asked every house elf she could find if anyone had picked up the post. All shook their heads in response and went back to their jobs, making Jessica a lot less bubbly.  
"Wondering around in the kitchen?" Elena asked, as the young girl closed the door behind her.  
"I wanted to know if anyone got the post this morning." She mumbled.  
"I see... Well, why don't you come upstairs for a moment?" Elena smiled, guiding her youngest child up the stairs and through many corridors.

Athos stared at the wall before him. The room had been reserved for the Selwyn and Graham family tree. He enjoyed staring at the faces of his relatives and ancestors. He didn't bother to move as he heard the footsteps entering the room.  
"Why are we in here?" Jessica asked curiously.  
"Because it's tradition." Elena said simply.  
Athos finally turned around and held out a piece of parchment. He had a wide grin across his face, which could only mean one thing. Jessica screeched as she took the piece of parchment from her father's hands.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Jessica Marie Graham Selwyn,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1__st__. We await you by your owl, no later than July 31__st__.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress. _

Jessica squealed even more as she read the long list of books and other necessities. Until reality hit.  
"Dad! They need an answer today! It'll never get there in time!" She felt herself close to tears at that point. "Now I can't go and-"  
"Relax!" Athos laughed. "We've sent the reply ages ago."  
"What? How?" She was shocked, to say the least.

Athos knelt so he was around the same height as his youngest child and patted her head.  
"It was my idea to only hand you your letter on your birthday. To make it even more special. This came quite some time ago and we knew you would want to go, so we answered them already."  
Jessica stood frozen for about five seconds before she jumped in her father's arms.  
"This is the best day ever!"

x.x

Jessica found her mum up at the tower that night. She seemed deep in thought, making the young girl contemplate whether or not to disturb her. She settle with the usual "she's my mum, so she won't mind" and walked in.  
"Owling a friend?" Jessica grinned.  
Elena almost jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice, but still managed a smile.  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"Well, well... Look who's curious all of a sudden. Why are you up at this hour anyway?"  
Jessica skipped towards her mother and let her body fall to the ground with a light thump.  
"I like the tower. It's peaceful and there are always owls around. I like owls."  
Elena smiled and sat beside the young girl.  
"Who's going to keep me company all summer?" The woman said, brushing Jessica's dark locks from her face.  
"Oh please mum. It's not like we spend every breathing second together. You're usually busy caught up in the drawing room during the day." Jessica grinned.  
"Well, I am a woman of business."  
"So I've heard."  
They said nothing for a couple of minutes and only listened to the owls.  
"Promise me something?" Elena started, waiting for her daughter to nod. "Promise me to be safe and behave."  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about me." Jessica said happily."  
"And please don't go round making friends with the wrong sort."  
Jessica was about to ask what her mother meant but the woman left rather quickly. She allowed the look of confusion linger in her expression for a while before she shook it off.

x.x

_She's been accepted. I'm so proud. Narcissa told me your son was accepted too. I hope they get along like they used to as toddlers. Draco would be the perfect influence.  
E. _

_I'm very happy to hear that she's in. Yes, Draco did get accepted and I'll make sure to throw the idea towards him. I'd rather not pressure him towards the females. At least, not for now. He's only eleven after all. But I can't help but agree that he would indeed be the most suitable friend. It's bad enough the other two. One is a muggle-born-lover and the other is friends with the Weasley's. I honestly don't understand how that could've happened.  
L. _

_Please do not remind me, Lucius. It's bad enough as it is. I might even get lucky and this one might end up in Slytherin.  
E. _

_x.x_

"Get up sleepy head!" Anna said, shaking her sister awake.  
Jessica mumbled and whined, as she pulled the pillow over her head in attempt to block out her sister.  
"Don't you dare go back to sleep young lady. I'm taking you to Diagon Alley." Anna grinned. "You're going to need your things after all. And if you're not downstairs in five minutes, I'm leaving without you." Anna yelled as she walked out the door.

Jessica was in fact downstairs, four minutes and twenty-two seconds later. She had a goofy smile spread across her face and her black wavy hair seemed extremely untamed.  
"Wow... You could've brushed your hair first." Anna scolded.

* * *

**- Fin -**

**Well, for now at least :p Ohh I just love it when I complete a story. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... Though reviews have a much better effect. You know what that means! Go on... Tell me what you thought about this! ^^**

**And like I said... Keep an eye out for Chamber of Secrets. ^^ You can always follow me to know exactly when I post it! XOXO!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hey! I'm back with the next chapter.. I was going to make this a weekly updated thing, but I just couldn't be bothered to wait a whole week seeing as it was already here and done ;x Although, it might become a weekly chapter once I get started on Naruto and Young Justice fics again... Just saying. ^^**

**I'd like to thank the LOVELY Megan Allard for her review ~ As it was written in portuguese, I shall respond in portuguese, so don't mind me ;x  
Quero saber quais sao suas mil hipoteses ... Tudo bem que agora voce ja sabe bastante coisa ;x Mas enfim... NADA de contar spoilers pros meus leitores ein mocinha! Estou de olho em voce. muahahah ~**

**So, as always ~ I own nothing but the Graham-Selwyns... and whatever else I might add throughout this madness! ^^ Hope you enjoy ~**

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

Anna refused to leave the house with Jessica's hair looking like it did. After another three minutes and twelve seconds, the young Selwyn was back and the goofy grin hadn't left its place.  
"Right... I'm sure you remember bits and pieces of Diagon Alley and nothing's changed much. But that doesn't mean you can go walking off on your own. Understand?" Jessica nodded as her older sister stated her rules.  
Jessica was used to Anna's natural bossy nature by now and it didn't really bother her much. She decided, at quite a young age, that it was easier to go along with it instead of confronting her. She mocked a salute and grabbed the older girl's hand and began dragging her through the doors.

x.x

Harry followed Hagrid through the crowd of people. It felt great yet strange to be amongst witches and wizards. He half expected to hear wild cackling and seeing everyone flying around on broomsticks.  
"C'mon 'arry! Yer best not trail too far be'ind!" Hagrid called out, noticing the mesmerized look on the boy's face.  
The big man's calling didn't help much; he continued to stare at everything in awe. He didn't even notice when he bumped into something, or someone, slightly smaller than him.  
"Oh... S-sorry!" He blushed, realising he'd just knocked a young girl to the ground. "I wasn't looking."  
"It's no problem." The girl grinned. "I was too busy admiring this place to actually notice where I was going."  
Harry studied the girl before him. She had black wavy hair just below her shoulders, snowy white skin and big twinkling chocolate brown eyes. It amused him that she reminded him of a cartoon.  
"I'm Jessica." The young girl said, accepting the hand Harry had offered.  
"Harry... Is it your first time here?" He asked, hoping not to be the only one that knew nothing of this world.  
"No... I've been here before with my sister. But this will be my first year at Hogwarts so... I guess this would be the first time I'm actually here shopping." She grinned. "What about you?"  
"First year and first time." He smiled.  
"Great!" Jessica was about to engage in even more conversation when Anna grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her towards the shops. She didn't even acknowledge the raven haired boy.  
"What did I tell you about not leaving my side? Honestly Jessica, I don't understand how to deal with you sometimes. It's like you're in your own little world!"  
Jessica ignored the rest of her sister's rambling and exaggeratedly waved back at Harry, hoping it wasn't the last time she'd be seeing him.

"You can stop dragging me now Anna!" Jessica whined, trying to pry her sister's hands away.  
"Oh alright. Just stick close while I get your books."  
She had agreed to stick close, but not necessarily right behind her. She opted for a short walk around the large shop while her sister picked out the books needed. There were people of all ages around her and quite a few familiar faces.  
"I'm assuming you got in." Jessica jumped at the voice that appeared behind her.  
"Blaise!" She grinned, hugging her childhood friend. "And yes, I did."  
"Any ideas on the house?" He asked curiously.  
"I won't mind." She took out a few books from the shelves, looked at their titles and put them back.  
"But won't your parents?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"They won't mind, as long as I give it my all." She poked him on the shoulder and grinned again. "And I'm fully prepared for it."  
"Yeah right. You're really going to believe that?" He smirked, earning yet another poke from the smaller girl.  
"Yes. They aren't stuck up like other people and you know it. My dad was in Gryffindor so he definitely won't mind anything. Not to mention both Anna and Josh are in Gryffindor."  
"Fine. Fine." He stated, lifting his arms in surrender. "Just don't head on to Hufflepuff."  
Jessica eventually spotted her sister and got away from Blaise.

x.x

Josh had managed to convince Fred and George to meet up, although neither Elena nor Molly approved. He was fully aware of the slight rivalry that went on with his mum and the Weasley's but part of him wanted to believe that they were all over it.  
"Alright Josh!" Fred said, walking up to the blond boy. "Sorry we took a while to get here."  
"Yeah, mum had to give us_ the lecture_." George added.  
"No worries guys. Got the same." Josh smirked at the thought...

"_Why? You told me you weren't in the mood of going out today, remember?" Elena said, frustrated.  
"Well I wasn't until now. I haven't seen my friends all summer and everyone's heading there to get their things. I might as well do the same." Josh stated.  
"But you'll be seeing them next month Joshua."  
"I know." Josh smirked. "But a lot can happen in one whole month." _

"Earth to Josh" George said, waving his arms around.  
"Hope you're not losing it already mate." Fred added.  
"Oh shut up and let's go get something to eat." Josh groaned, running ahead of the twins.

x.x

Jessica walked anxiously into Ollivanders. The man had just finished attending a girl around her size with bushy light brown hair. She smiled at Jessica as she walked past and continued her conversation with her parents.  
"Why, hello there Miss Selwyn." Ollivander smiled.  
"You know who I am?" Jessica said, wide-eyed.  
"Well- you look an awful lot like your mother. Except the hair... You have your father's hair."  
"Yeah... I get that a lot." Jessica grinned. "They also say I got his personality too."  
"Then I have no doubt you'll be a fine witch!" He said, before disappearing into the back.  
After a few minutes of humming and the sound of something dropping to the floor every now and then, he came back with three different boxes.  
"I have the feeling that one of these three will suit you the best... Why not start with this one?"  
Jessica grabbed the black wand excitedly and waved it about. It was obviously not the right wand for her seeing as she nearly destroyed a chair.  
"Right... Wand number two." Ollivander stated, already taking away the previous one.  
Jessica didn't need to wave this one around to realize it was the one. She grinned excitedly at Mr. Ollivander.  
"Redwood and Dragon, eleven and three quarter inches, quite bendy." He smiled. "Very similar to your father's. Perhaps you both _are_ quite alike."  
She couldn't help but jump up and down happily as she handed him the money. She ran out of the shop and bumped into someone, falling to the ground in the process.

"We're going to have to stop doing that." Harry smiled.  
"At least I managed to knock you over too." She grinned. "I've just got my wand. Do you have yours?"  
"Just about to get it actually." He said nervously. "How do we choose?"  
"You don't choose the wand. The wand chooses you. You'll know it's the one because it'll feel just right. I'd stay for moral support but I still need to get my robes and my owl."  
Harry nodded and watched as the small girl bounced away happily.

x.x

"Where you off to munchkin?" Josh shouted, as he spotted his younger sister bounce past him.  
"Robes and owl." She grinned happily, only stopping once she noticed the twins.  
"Freddie! Georgie!" She yelled, jumping into their arms.  
"Well someone's missed us." Fred smirked.  
"I almost feel loved." George added.  
"Robes and Owls are on the north end squirt. You're going the wrong way." Josh said in his bored voice.  
Jessica looked up at her brother confused and pouted.  
"Now I'm lost _and _I've lost Anna. She's possibly freaking out as we speak."  
The three boys laughed and began pushing her away.  
"Well you best not keep her waiting then." George insisted.  
"Otherwise she'll have all our heads." Fred said as he watched her make her way back through the crowd.  
"Anna will go mad this year." George said eventually.  
"No doubt." Josh agreed. "There's no way Jess will follow every single rule they have."

x.x

That night, Jessica hunted her dad throughout the house. She sometimes truly disliked living in such a big place. People could hide away and not be found for hours easily. She ended up finding him staring at their family tree.  
"Dad?"  
Athos turned to find his curious little girl with her eyebrows furrowed. He smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him.  
"How was your day?"  
"Interesting. Ollivander said my wand is similar to yours." Athos couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed that his three children were more like him than his wife. It made him feel proud. "Dad... Would it matter if I didn't end up in Gryffindor?"  
"Of course not!" He replied surprised. "Sweetheart, your mother and I would be proud of you no matter what house you're in. I don't believe that all Slytherin's are bad and all Gryffindor's are good. Each house has its negative and positive side."  
Jessica nodded and stared up at the family tree.  
"But it's bound to be one of them... It's in my blood, right?"  
Athos followed his daughter's eyes and landed on two familiar faces.  
"Yes... Maybe it is."  
"I once heard mum talking about their true heirs. How would we know who it is?" Jessica asked, not taking her eyes off two certain names.  
"I'm not entirely sure, sweetheart. I might tell you once I know." He smiled, rubbing circles on her back. "But like I enjoy saying: some stories are best left untold."

* * *

**Hope that came out decently! ^^**

**Hogwarts will be coming around soon ~ Does anyone know where she'll end up? MEG, DON'T YOU DARE TELL! ;x I have eyes like a hawk and they are watching your every move young lady. Go focus on OMBL s2.**

**Please review? ^^ It'll make myself and my characters very happy. ^^ xoxo**


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Helloo! I'm back with an update and I really hope you all enjoy it. I'm assuming my chapters will get slightly longer starting the next one, but I really can't make any promises just yet. If not, they'll be around this big ~ which isn't soooo bad I guess :x (The actual story does have 1890 words you know ;P LOL).**

**In other news, I'd like to thank LilDevyl (omg, your name made me think of Rugrats), Romantic Person and Megan Allard for the lovely reviews *-* I'm really happy you're enjoying this.**

**Right, as usual ~ I only own my creations *o* I'm sure it's not hard to tell who they are. hihihi**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Hogwarts Express**

The Selwyn couple walked across King's Cross casually, their three children not too far behind. Elena would glance at herself in every train window possible, just to make sure her dark blonde hair was still in place. Then her head would turn backwards slightly, keeping count of her creations.  
"If you three keep that pace up, we'll get to the platform tomorrow morning." She said irritably.

"Mum, it's pointless to run about like crazy. This place is simply packed with muggles!" Anna complained, staring at her surroundings. "They really should consider cleaning this place up every once in a while."  
"It might be easier if they had house elves for that." Josh smirked.  
"You idiot!" Anna said, hitting her brother on the back of the head. "They're _muggles _remember? How on Earth could they get house elves to do their work?"  
Josh slightly pouted and began to walk further away from his older sister.

The two adults stopped right before the platform entrance and smiled. Anna and Josh both gave them a quick hug before running into the wall between platform's nine and ten. Jessica glanced around nervously and sighed.  
"What if I'm not ready for this? I've never been away from home for so long." She pouted.  
"Darling, you'll be fine." Elena smiled, smoothing down her daughter's hair.  
"And let's not forget that it's in your blood." Athos winked.  
Jessica sighed once more before grinning excitedly.  
"Okay! Time to go!"  
The youngest Selwyn took a deep breath and ran her trolley towards the wall. It was now or never.

"She'll be fine, Elena. No need to be so tense." Athos said as they both stared at the now empty wall.  
The woman nodded and began to walk away.  
"It's the same every year! Packed with muggles of course."  
Elena mentally groaned at the sound of that voice and tried to get her husband to head in a different direction.  
"Molly! Good to see you!" Athos smiled, walking towards the red haired woman.  
"Athos! Good to see you too." The woman smiled. "And you- Elena."  
"Pleasure as always." Elena stated, not taking much notice. "I see you have one more going this year. Popping out another any time soon?"  
Athos shot his wife a slight glare, before turning back to the red head and excusing himself.

"Was that necessary? I thought you two were finally getting along." The dark haired man sighed.  
"I've _never _got along with Molly _Weasley_ and-"  
"Stop it." He interrupted. "We've been through this once before. I don't like it when you talk about them as if their rubbish."  
Athos watched as his wife's expression softened.  
"I understand you were brought up this way... But I recall a sudden change in you after Anna was born. Focus on that."  
Elena didn't say anything. Instead she took hold of her husband's hand and began walking off, refusing to apologize for her reaction.

x.x

Jessica sat at the first empty compartment she could find. There was no way her brother _or _sister would let her tag along, so she decided to save herself from humiliation.  
"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" Jessica turned to face a small boy with a round face and slightly big teeth.  
"Of course not." She smiled. "I'm Jessica, by the way."  
"Neville... Neville Longbottom."

It wasn't long before they were joined by three other people. Seamus Finnigan, a small Irish boy, with dark hair that Jessica hardly understood; Dean Thomas, a slightly taller boy with dark skin and short black hair; and Hermione Granger, a girl with light brown very bushy hair. Hermione seemed extremely eager about going to Hogwarts and wouldn't stop talking about the hundreds of books she'd been reading.  
"I still can't believe I'm actually here! My parents were so shocked when I received my letter. This was completely unexpected." Hermione said, once again.  
"So I'm assuming your parents aren't wizards." Dean stated.  
"No... They aren't. I hope that's not a problem though." Hermione said worriedly.  
"It's not." Jessica said, looking out the window. "There are some people that find it a disturbing factor, but you can just ignore them."  
"Oh! That's great!" Hermione beamed.

Forty-five minutes into the journey and the five were erupting with laughter. Some seventh years even stopped by from time to time to make sure everything was in order. Hermione had managed to talk them into playing a muggle game called Truth or Dare.  
"Dare." Seamus grinned.  
"Hop on one foot for five minutes." Jessica said happily.  
"You're such a soft one when it comes to this game. I expected you to get us to do magic or something." Hermione complained.  
Jessica shrugged and motioned for the Irish boy to get things going. They all laughed when Seamus lost his balance and fell over, knocking down some of Neville's things.  
"Nice going, Finnigan." Dean commented.  
"Oh no!"  
Everyone paused as they heard Neville's cry. They looked around wondering what could've gone wrong.  
"Trevor! He's gone! He must've escaped when my things fell on the floor!" Jessica stared at Neville in confusion.  
"Who's Trevor?" She asked curiously.  
"My toad! Please... We have to find him!"  
Jessica and Hermione nodded and walked out of the compartment.  
"He couldn't have gone far, right?" Jessica said, slightly worried.  
"I surely hope not. If he's anything like those chocolate frogs, I'm worried he would've jumped out the window."  
Jessica slightly paled at the thought.

x.x

"Josh-"  
"Watch out! It's gonna blow!" Fred shouted.  
Jessica screamed, ducked down and placed her hands on her head.  
"Only joking Selwyn." George grinned.  
"You should've seen the look on your face though." Fred added.  
"Priceless." They said together, making Jessica roll her eyes.  
Josh yawned and placed his arms behind his head, faking his sleeping state.  
"What can we do for you munchkin?" He smirked.  
"Can you not use that name while we're here?" Jessica pouted. "It's embarrassing."  
"Whatever you say... _munchkin_." Josh said, grinning this time.  
Jessica groaned loudly and turned towards the other people around her.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? It's about this big-" She said, angling her hands to create the size of the lost toad. "And it belongs to a first year, named Neville Longbottom."  
"Nope. No toads here." Josh stated. "You seen any, Jordan?"  
Jessica turned to face the boy that was trying to enter the compartment without knocking the younger girl to the side.  
"Not that I can recall, sorry." He smiled.  
"Okay... Let me know if you find anything." Jessica said, turning to walk away.  
"Will do!" Fred said.  
"Munchkin!" George shouted, making the people in the corridors look over.

"Oh you're doing magic? Let's see then."  
Jessica walked towards Hermione's voice, wondering if she'd had any luck on her side of the train.  
"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger... And you are?"  
"Ron Weasley. I'm- hey... Who're you?"  
Jessica blushed as she realized she'd been noticed. Her eyes slightly widened as she realized the boy whom she'd bumped into, _twice, _was none other than the boy-who-lived. She'd heard constant stories about him and his family.  
"J-Jessica Selwyn." She said faintly. "Hermione... I found nothing."  
"Oh... Me neither. But we'll keep on looking." She said, already walking out.  
"Nice to see you again, by the way." Harry said quickly, before Jessica could turn away.  
"Same!" She grinned happily. "Let us know if you find a toad, okay?"  
Harry and Ron nodded as they watched the two girls leave. Hermione quickly ran back, making Jessica glance over at her curiously.  
"Ron, you've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there." She said, rubbing her nose as indication.

x.x

It was already dark by the time the train arrived at Hogwarts and Jessica was already starving. It was a slightly chilly evening but nothing seemed to die down the first year's excitement. Jessica watched as a very big man called them all over to follow him.

"Alright firs' years, follow me to the boats!" Hagrid bellowed.  
Jessica stayed close to Hermione, as she seemed to know her way around just by reading books. She actually enjoyed the bushy haired girls company. She was funny in her own way.  
"Get into groups o' three an' let's get a move on!"  
Jessica hesitantly climbed into a boat, followed by Hermione and Dean. The view of the castle was simply mesmerizing and unforgettable. She quickly forgot about her worries of missing home or not fitting in. After all, they were all pretty much, like her.

"Now if yer wait 'ere, Professor McGonagall will come roun' an' get yer upstairs." Hagrid stated, walking away and leaving them all in the darkness.

"Long time no see, Selwyn." Jessica turned quickly, only to come face to face with a pale, blond boy with blue-gray eyes.  
"Malfoy." She nodded.  
"I do recall sending you an invitation to my birthday, three months prior. I do wonder why you never showed." Malfoy stated, looking around rather disgusted. "Such _filth_."  
"Well, _Malfoy, _not that it's any of your business but I ended up visiting an old friend on that day. So sorry." Jessica smiled, before walking off and leaving him to sulk alone.  
Draco Malfoy was about to speak up when an old woman, wearing a pointed black hat appeared.  
"First years, please follow me."

x.x

The woman led the children through many flights of stairs before silently stopping before two large brown doors.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates." Jessica felt her heart beat faster against her chest. "But before you can take your seats, we must sort you into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."  
The woman said a few more words, which Jessica mentally tuned out so she could absorb her surroundings, and then left. She noticed Neville had managed to find his toad.  
"It's true then... _Harry Potter _has come to Hogwarts." Draco Malfoy stated, smirking. "This is Crabbe." He said, turning his head to a short chubby boy. "And this is Goyle." He now turned to the boy on his other side, who was slightly chubby but rather tall. "And I'm Malfoy. _Draco _Malfoy."

Jessica watched as Ron sniggered and she mentally chuckled at the sight.  
"Think my name's funny, do you? I don't need to ask who you are. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." He said snobbishly. "I think you'll find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go round making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He smirked, holding out a hand.  
Jessica and Hermione had to hold back their laughter when Harry denied Malfoy and McGonagall asked him to get back to his place.

"We're ready for you now. Please follow me."

* * *

**Of course I ended it here, what fun would it be if I didn't ask you what you all think? muahahah ~**

**So, which house do you all believe she'll be in? Warning: I already have the entire story planned out (yes, all seven years) so I already am 100% certain of the house... But that doesn't mean I'm not curious to hear your opinions! ^^**

**Review? They make me happy! ^^**

**Until the next one! xoxo**


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Hello! *-* I'm back pretty early aren't I? Well, you see... I tend to update once the chapter's ready. I'll be honest: I didn't actually re-read this, so sorry if there are any silly mistakes/missing words. I will eventually re-read this chapter... Possibly even tonight. (Possibly!)**

**Anyway, once again I'd like to thank those who reviewed: LilDevyl (your name reminded me of Rugrats because of Lil DeVille. :p LOL I love rugrats *-*) and Megan Allard, since she reviewed in Portuguese - (Eu tambem imagino o Josh muito gato ;x Ele tem cabelo loiro escuro que nem a mama dele, zoio verde *o* e.. é meio onduladinho que nem o do pai e o da Jess. *-* E xiiu! No spoilers nos reviews madame! "Rowling versao 2" ? Vou aceitar isso como elogio hehehehe. E a Jess? Ja gosta dela? Leia ela com o segundo nome dela "Marie". ^^ Quem sabe facilita sua vida ;x)**

**Same as always, right? I own my creations *o***

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**The Sorting Hat**

"It's not real the ceiling. It's bewitched to make it look like the night sky. I read it in _Hogwarts A History._" Hermione stated as she walked into the great hall, next to her new friend Jessica.  
"Anna and Josh told me it snows on Christmas." Jessica whispered back, excitedly, making Hermione's eyes grow wide.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Jessica stared at the odd hat as the entire hall burst into applause. She glanced over towards Hermione and noticed the girl was beaming in excitement. Professor McGonagall pulled out a large piece of parchment and smiled towards the first year students.  
"When I call your name, you will sit on this stool and I shall place the hat on your head."  
Jessica took a deep breath and searched around the hall to find her siblings. There were quite a lot of people and she soon found it impossible to spot anyone.  
"Hannah Abbott!" The young Selwyn turned her attention back to the hat and waited anxiously for what would happen next. After a slight pause the hat spoke up:  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Well, that seems simple." Jessica whispered towards Hermione.  
"Susan Bones!" McGonagall called out.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Where do you suppose I'll end up?" Hermione whispered, worriedly.  
"I don't know. You seem pretty smart, so possibly Ravenclaw."  
A few more names where called and Jessica tuned out for a few moments, taking in her surroundings. The place was definitely remarkable.  
"Hermione Granger!"  
Hermione jumped up fast and sat down eagerly. It didn't take long for the hat to decide.  
"Gryffindor!"  
Jessica smiled at her excited friend. Hermione ran off towards the Gryffindor table and was happily greeted by a few people. Neville Longbottom was also placed in Gryffindor, which made Malfoy and his friends snigger slightly.  
"Draco Malfoy!" Jessica watched as the blond walked towards the hat, his arrogant smirk never leaving his face. The hat barely touched his head when it screamed:  
"Slytherin!"

"There's no witch or wizard that didn't go bad that was in Slytherin." Jessica turned around at that phrase, only to find Harry and Ron standing right behind her. She stared at Ron angrily.  
"My mother was in Slytherin and she's a great witch." She stated.

"Harry Potter!" Harry's attention went towards the hat and Professor McGonagall.  
Whispers were heard throughout the entire hall. "Potter?" "Is it really him?"  
Jessica and Ron both watched anxiously for the hat to make a decision. It seemed to be taking a lot longer than usual. The raven haired boy let out a deep sigh of relief when the hat finally shouted:  
"Gryffindor!"  
There was a very loud applause from the Gryffindor table, some even stood.  
"Jessica Selwyn!" The youngest of the Selwyn household almost forgot how to breathe once she heard her name. She felt someone nudge her slightly so she'd move. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and she soon heard it talking.  
_  
"Another Selwyn eh? Just as complicated as the others... I can sense two very different sides. You're secretive and slightly cunning. But you're kind, bubbly and bright. Where to put you?"_

Jessica could feel all eyes on her and she couldn't help but smile when she found Josh and Anna grinning in anticipation.  
_"I think I know what to do with you..."  
_She slightly winced in fear of the hat's decision.  
"Gryffindor!"  
The young girl ran happily towards her house table and sat next to Hermione.  
"Yes! We're in the same house!" The bushy haired girl grinned.  
"For a moment I thought I'd end up in Slytherin." Jessica stated.  
"Me too." Harry, who was now paying attention the girl's conversation, said.  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
The three watched as the red head walked up. Fear was visible in Ron's eyes.  
"Gryffindor!"  
The entire table cheered once more and Ron was happily greeted by his older brothers. Jessica looked over and realised the only person left to be sorted was Blaise Zabini. She slightly frowned when he became a Slytherin but shrugged it off and brought her attention back to her new house.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, got to his feet with arms wide open. His eyes were twinkling as he watched the room full of students and teachers.  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast I have a few words I'd like to say. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." The room clapped and cheered as the old man sat back down. Harry stared at Ron, Jessica and Hermione with one eyebrow quirked.  
"Is he... A bit mad?"  
Percy turned towards the four abruptly and grinned.  
"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world. But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes anyone?" Jessica smirked at Hermione and Harry's amazement. Neither of them had noticed the food appearing. Her brother had told her every detail about the school and its feasts so it didn't surprise her as much. She hadn't expected the food to be so delicious though.

They were half way through their main course when a ghost popped up in the middle of the table.  
"Ah first years! Welcome to Gryffindor house! Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington at your service!"  
"I know who you are!" Ron said eagerly, with his mouth still full. "You're nearly headless Nick!"  
"I'd prefer it if you called me Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-"  
"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Seamus Finnigan asked curiously.  
"Like this." The ghost huffed irritably and pulled his head to the side. After pulling himself back together the ghost smiled at the new students. "Now then, I truly hope you'll help Gryffindor win the house cup. We've never gone so long without winning. Slytherin's had it for six years in a row already! The Bloody Baron's becoming unbearable- he's the Slytherin ghost."

Desert soon appeared and the children were eagerly helping themselves.  
"I can see myself becoming obese in this school." Jessica grinned. "And I don't care."  
"Of course there's no need to eat as much as Ron does." Hermione stated.  
The conversation soon turned towards their families. Harry listened half attentively.  
"My parents aren't wizards." Hermione stated, taking a bite of her pie.  
"My dad was in Gryffindor and my mum was in Slytherin." A few people stared at Jessica for a while. Ron couldn't help but wonder how her mother really was.  
"I live with my grandmother and she's a witch. Though, many people thought I would end up a squib." Neville said, mostly focused on his ice cream.  
"What's a squib?" Harry asked.  
"It's when you have magical parents but you don't end up the same." Jessica said.

Harry looked over to the teachers table, taking a good look at each and every one of them.  
"Ouch!"  
"What is it?" Jessica asked curiously, as the boy in front of her rubbed his forehead.  
"N-nothing." He said.  
The pain on his scar had gone as quickly as it came.  
"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy.  
"That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions- but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

Desert finally disappeared from the tables and Albus Dumbledore got to his feet once more. The entire hall fell silent immediately.  
"Just a few more words, now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden for all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that also." Jessica noticed Dumbledore's eyes focus slightly on her brother and the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials shall be held in the second week of term. And finally I must tell you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
Harry and Ron slightly laughed, but they were one of the few who did.  
"Is he serious?" Ron asked, paling.  
"Must be... He _is _the headmaster, remember?" Jessica said.  
"It's odd. He usually gives us a reason." Percy stated, mostly to himself.  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the Hogwarts song!" The old man happily brought up his wand and smiled. "Everyone pick a tune and off we go!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot. _

Fred and George were the last ones to finish, singing along in a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore happily conducted their last few lines with his wand.  
"Ah music." He smiled. "A magic beyond all we do here! Now... bedtime. Off you trot!"

x.x

"Caput Draconis" Percy said, as he and the first years arrived at Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor.

The first years stood in a circle around Percy, taking in their surroundings. It was a round room with many paintings, comfy looking armchairs, tables, a bulletin board, large windows and a large fireplace that covers up most of an entire wall.  
"This is the common room. Boys dormitories are up the stairs and to your left, girls the same on your right. You'll find that all your belongings have been brought up." Percy said, before leaving the new students.  
"Apparently one of the seventh years told Lavender Brown that the stairs that lead to the girls' room turns into a slide if a boy tries to go up." Hermione stated.  
"Are you sure? Sounds a bit mad." Ron said, looking towards Harry that was holding back his laughter.  
"It's true... Though it never happens the other way round."  
They all nearly jumped at the voice that appeared behind them. Jessica smiled once she realised who that person was.  
"I'm Anna Selwyn, head girl of Gryffindor house. You can come to me whenever you need. I might even have the patience to help you with some homework. Just don't make it a habit. I constantly remind Percy to not go easy on the students so I suggest you don't go round breaking any rules."  
"Not that it's needed!" Fred said, interrupting Anna's train of thought.  
"Percy wouldn't go easy on us even if we paid him." George added.  
"Do you two mind? I'm trying to instruct the young minds here." Anna said irritably.  
"Oh no! We don't mind at all!" George grinned.  
"In fact, carry on whatever it is you were doing." Fred stated.  
"We'll be here."  
"Not bothering you."  
"At all." They finished together.  
"Would you two stop that?" Anna said, pushing the Weasley twins away. "Now... Where was I?"  
"Anna please, they already get the idea. Can we just let them get to bed already?" Josh huffed as he walked down the stairs, in his pyjamas.  
"Oh isn't he cute?" Lavender Brown whispered.  
"The cutest." Parvati whispered back.  
The two girls engaged in giggles, making Joshua Selwyn smirk.  
"So... I do believe it's past your bedtime first years. You wouldn't want Percy coming down and yelling at you on your first night here. And trust me, Percy yelling isn't pleasant." Josh stood next to his sister and grinned. "Good night."  
Nearly everyone groaned. They all wanted to stay up and look around the common room.  
"I'll be up in a bit." Jessica said to Hermione, before turning towards her siblings.

"Quite a show you guys." Jessica grinned.  
"It wasn't a show. It's past your bedtime." Josh replied indifferently.  
"But she meant my part." Anna stated. She then hugged her younger siblings. "Can you believe that the three of us are here at the same time?"  
"Yes. _Lovely._ Could you let go now?" Josh complained, trying to break free.  
"Oh shut up Joshua and let me have my little moment here."  
They ended up parting once a bright light appeared before their eyes. Fred and George stood grinning at them, whilst holding a camera.  
"This is going on the wall." George said.  
"In the great hall." Fred completed.  
"In your dreams losers!" Josh shouted, chasing after the twins.  
Anna watched the three boys and tried not to lose her temper. Jessica simply laughed at them.  
"Ehem. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"  
"Oh come on Anna! It's my first night here!" Jessica pouted.  
"And tomorrow will be your first day. I want you up bright and early." Anna said, already pushing Jessica up the stairs. "And you three better cut it out or I'm getting Percy-the-yelling-machine down here!"

* * *

**And... Scene! Yeey *-* Like? No like? I'm still curious to know. ^^ It's important that I know how this is flowing so don't be shy... LOL**

**Again, I'll re-read this later and fix anything that needs to be fixed. And the new chapter will be up as soon as it's finished. Classes start on the next chapter. Yeeey! ^^ Until next time. xoxo**


	5. Classes

**Helloo! I'm back with the update ! *-* I actually would've finished earlier but I just went totally lazy, sorry about that! But here it is! And it didn't take tooooo long, did it? ^^ Hope you like... Just like to say that I taking bits and pieces from both the book and the film.. So yeah. ^^ It's not going to be 100% like any of them! :p**

**I don't own anything but what I own *o***

**And as for reviews ~ LilDevyl (Erm.. Yeah I guess you can say that it is through her eyes. I sometimes add different POV's, all in third person still.. Well, except for the little mind moments that Jess has ^^ But they're easy to tell apart ^^. But yes, it's going to be through Jess' eyes); Meeeg! (Team HarryJess é? hmmm voce nao é a unica ;x hahahaha. e nao estou falando de mim. da uma olhada nos reviews que voce vai entender! E o Josh é um lindo... Ele vai aparecer de novo logo logo ^^); Poseidon'sdaugther3 (OMG YOU'RE BACK! I've missed my hyperactive fangirl.. I feel like a lonely hyper person without your insane reviews! LOL I'm REALLY glad you like it *-* and to your happiness... I hope... There will be a total of 7 fanfics! So there's still heaps of ground to cover! :p I see you're Team HarryJess... We'll just have to see what goes down, won't we? :p :p)**

**You guys are amazing *-* And that's enough of me right? :p**

* * *

**Classes**

Hermione woke up a very sleepy Jessica twenty minutes before breakfast. She was already wide awake, fully dressed and possibly even showered.  
"Come on Jessica! You still need to get ready. We should make a good first impression and show up early for our first class!" She whispered, somewhat loudly, since the other girls were still sleeping.  
"But classes won't start for another two hours!" Jessica groaned, covering her head with her pillow.  
"An hour and a half, actually." Hermione stated, checking her watch. "Get up Jessica!"  
The shorter girl groaned once more and reluctantly got out of her bed. She was somewhat scared Hermione would drag her out by force or throw water on her.

"Right... So we have Herbology with Professor Sprout, Charms with Professor Flitwick, History of Magic with Professor Binns-"  
"He's a ghost. My brother told me." Jessica interrupted the bushy haired girl, before filling her mouth with pancakes.  
"As I was saying." Hermione eyed the dark haired girl before looking back at her list. "Potions with Professor Snape, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell-"  
"Good morning girls!" Ron beamed, sitting down and grabbing himself a large pile of pancakes.  
"Morning Ron and Harry." Jessica smiled happily.  
Hermione sighed and gave up on going through her list, again. She grabbed a pear and made sure her books were all in order.  
"So what's our first class?" Harry asked.  
"It's on the schedule. I'm sure Percy or Anna gave you one." Hermione stated.  
"Oh... Percy did. But I left it in the dorm." He blushed.  
"It happens." Jessica grinned.  
"And it's Transfiguration, by the way, with Professor McGonagall." Hermione added.  
"McGonagall? She's head of Gryffindor house. She'll go easy on us." Ron grinned.  
"Well... We best get going if we're going to cause a good first impression." Hermione stated.  
"But we haven't finished eating." Ron whined.  
"I haven't even started." Harry mumbled.  
"Right." Hermione frowned. "But Jess is all done. So let's get going."  
Hermione grabbed her friend by the hand before she could protest and ran out of the Great Hall.

Jessica was somewhat grateful that she'd been dragged out of the Hall early. It ended up taking them longer than they expected to find McGonagall's class. By the time they got there the woman was already in the classroom and preparing for her lesson.  
"Good morning ladies." She smiled, noticing they were the first to arrive.  
"Sorry we took so long, Professor. It seems we got a bit lost." Hermione said, nervously.  
"And the changing staircase didn't help at all." Jessica pouted.  
"Either way, you are still here early so there is no need to worry. Please take your seats and wait quietly for your classmates to arrive."  
One by one the first year students made their way into the classroom. Jessica wondered if Harry and Ron would make it in time. Once the class was full, McGonagall stood and eyed every student.  
"Transfiguration is the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone caught messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She said sternly, making those sat on the front row flinch.  
"She sure seemed nicer when she greeted us." Jessica whispered.  
"You will start by taking a few notes." McGonagall stated, turning towards the blackboard.  
With the use of her wand, Professor McGonagall made a series of paragraphs appear for her class to copy. A few groans could be heard because of the length but all were ignored. McGonagall transformed into a cat and climbed up to her desk and watched as the students began their work. Only ten minutes in, a loud noise of the door opening was heard. Harry and Ron huffed tiredly into the classroom and found their seats.  
"Bloody hell that took ages." Ron complained.  
"Seems like Professor McGonagall isn't here." Harry said, taking out his books.  
Jessica threw a small ball of paper towards the two boys to get them to be quiet, but it didn't seem to faze them.  
"Good thing too!" Ron said, rather loudly. "Could you imagine the look on her face if she knew we were late?"  
As of cue, the cat that was on the desk hoped down and transformed back into the woman. Ron paled instantly and his mouth was hanging open.  
"That was bloody brilliant!" He said.  
Harry noticed the small balls of paper on his desk and attempted to figure out who had thrown it. Jessica face palmed at the scene and tried to focus on her notes once more. McGonagall was still staring angrily at the two late boys.  
"Perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch, that way you might be here on time." She said sternly.  
"We're really sorry, Professor. We got lost." Harry said nervously.  
"Then perhaps a map?" The woman said, indicating their seats.  
Jessica sent a flying note to Harry once McGonagall was busy gathering some objects from her cupboard, earning a stern look from Hermione.

_Next time pay more attention to the paper mini-balls... Or go along with Hermione and her need for getting to class early.  
x_

The raven haired boy turned around slightly and smiled.

"Right... I assume you've all finished copying from the board." McGonagall was holding a small wooden box in her hands. "I'm going to hand you one match each. You have until the end of this lesson to transfigure it into a needle."  
Jessica soon found out that her Professor wasn't bluffing when she mentioned her lesson was complex. She noticed it took Hermione only a few tries before getting it perfectly right. Jessica had managed to transform it into string but she got nowhere near a needle. By the end of the lesson, Hermione had been the only one successful, earning Gryffindor five points and even a slight smile from McGonagall herself.

x.x

Professor Severus Snape made quite an entrance when his class began, silencing everyone instantly.  
"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He paused to stare at the first years in the room. "I don't expect everyone to understand the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few..." It was easily noticeable that he stared mostly at the Slytherin students. "Who possess the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper to death."  
Jessica watched as the creepy man walked across the classroom as he spoke. His tone of voice wasn't at all friendly and she was certain it would be wise to keep on his good side. Not even five minutes of his speech and he'd already called out to Harry, who was busy taking notes.  
"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked, leaning onto Harry's desk.  
Hermione raised her hand eagerly. Jessica thought back to the small tips Anna had given her but her mind seemed to go blank in the presence of that scary Professor.  
"I don't know, sir." Harry said eventually.  
"Well let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"  
Hermione still had her hand high up in the air but Snape paid no attention to her.  
"I-I don't know, Sir." Harry mumbled.  
"What's the difference between a Monkshood and a Wolfsbane?"  
Jessica smiled because she was certain she knew this one. She'd heard Joshua and Anna talk about it all the time.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons-"  
"Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten that one?" Jessica said to herself, obviously louder than she intended.  
Snape eyed her slightly, making her shrink back, before turning his attention back to Harry.  
"As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant. They also go by the name aconite." He paused once again and looked around the classroom. Some were frightened while others were amused. "Why aren't you writing this down?"

x.x

Lunch was simple, yet tasty. Jessica wasn't as hungry as she had been during breakfast and she wished she could say the same for Ron. The boy seemed to have four stomachs inside him.  
"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water into rum."  
Jessica and Hermione turned to find Seamus Finnigan, and his heavy Irish accent, trying to get his Transfiguration assignment done. The boy seemed to be getting frustrated with the glass of water that would transform.  
"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum! Turn this water into rum!"  
"What happens if the spell doesn't go like you want it to?" Harry wondered.  
"Well it could-" Hermione began but was interrupted by Seamus and his angry attempt.  
"Eye of rabbit-"

_**BOOM!**_

The entire hall jumped at the sound of the sudden explosion.  
"It could be something like that." Hermione stated, once she'd recovered from her fright.  
"Hey look... Someone's broken into Gringott's." Ron said, not paying attention to the commotion.  
"Gringott's? But it's supposed to be just as safe as Hogwarts." Jessica said, shocked.  
"That's strange... It was the vault that Hagrid and I went to." Harry said as he read the report.  
"Why would someone break into it if there was nothing left?" Ron asked confused.  
"They obviously didn't realize Ronald." Hermione huffed.

x.x

Their very first flying lesson finally came round and Madam Hooch was their teacher.  
"Welcome to your first flying lesson! Well, what are you waiting for?" Jessica stared at her teacher, at her broom, then once again to her teacher. "Everyone get to the left side of their broomstick. Stick your right hand over the broom." Everyone listened attentively and obeyed their orders. "And say 'up'"  
Jessica looked around nervously. Both Harry and Draco had managed to get their brooms up on the first try. Surprisingly Hermione's didn't even budge. Ron's broom was wriggling around the grass but showed no intention of getting up. Blaise had managed after a few tries and was smirking away. Jessica sighed and looked down at the broom. She mentally wished they wouldn't start fly straight away. The thought of falling off terrified her.  
"Up." She said.  
The broom wriggled a little to the right and she was grateful it moved at all.  
"Up."  
"With feeling!" Madam Hooch shouted.  
Jessica took a deep breath and stared at the wriggling broom.  
"Up."  
The broom flew up into her hand and she grabbed hold of it eagerly. Hermione frowned and kept trying to get hers to cooperate.  
"This thing must be broken." She muttered.

It took a while for everyone to get their brooms and Madam Hooch was thrilled once they did.  
"Now when I blow my whistle, you'll kick off from the ground hard. Steady your brooms, rise a few feet, hover for a moment then touch back down."  
Neville didn't even wait for the whistle to be blown before he found himself high up in the air. Jessica saw the panic on his face and she quickly let go of her broom, avoiding the same fate. The students were yelling for the boy to come back down but with no avail. Neville Longbottom was already high up in the air and whooshing around uncontrollably. He ended up falling to the ground and breaking his wrist. Madam Hooch went quickly to his aid.  
"I'll be right back. If I see any brooms in the air, the person riding it will be out of this school before he can say _'Quidditch'_."

Malfoy and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle were quick to begin their teasing, once they found Neville's rememberall on the ground. His Grandmother had sent it to him through the mail in the morning.  
"Did you see his face?" Malfoy sniggered. "Maybe if the fat lump would've given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat arse."  
"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry said angrily.  
"No." He smirked. "I think I'll leave something for Longbottom to find."  
Malfoy grabbed his broom and flew close to wear Neville was once hanging, before he fell completely.  
"How about on the roof?" He shouted from high up in the air. "What's the matter, Potter? Fit behind your reach?"  
Harry was about to mount his own broom but was stopped by two very frustrated young girls.  
"Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you still don't know how to fly-"  
Harry ignored Hermione and took off.  
"What an idiot." Jessica huffed.  
Jessica watched as Harry flew after the rememberall that Draco Malfoy had thrown. Draco touched back down, hoping only Harry would be caught. Harry flew fast and for a moment seemed as if he would crash into a window. He managed to catch the rememberall and flew back towards the students, who were al l clapping and cheering.  
"You really shouldn't have done that." Jessica said worriedly.  
Harry was about to answer but the entire class was interrupted when Professor McGonagall appeared.  
"Harry Potter!" She said sternly, as always. "Follow me."

* * *

**uh-oh we're in trouble ~ omg.. there's a song that has that exact phrase but I have no idea where it's from, what song it is.. . dang..**

**Anyway, no Selwyn siblings in this one (sorry Meg!) but they actually might appear in the next one... Josh especially... (hehehe, I can see Meg beaming ;x) So I'll get started on the next one... Possibly tonight.. Not sure. For those of you who like Naruto fanfics, check out The Sweetest Lilly. The original story is by Megan Allard and it was written in Portuguese. I'm translating it for her to English ^^**

**Until next time! xoxo**


	6. Third Floor

**Helloooo! I'm sorry for taking so long to update... I've just been so focused on updating my "must-watch-list" (which is still quite long)... Anyway, for those who like the following: Who's seen the new Young Justice episode? (Zatanna was in it! I was so happy!) I think the next one comes out tomorrow... As long as that happens, I'm happy! And Gossip Girl's new and FINAL season starts next week. *cries* I'm not mentally prepared for the last season... As for Supernatural, EIGHT SEASONS? That suckish part is that I've missed SO many episodes that I'll have to watch EVERYTHING all over again .' I still have no idea how I'll manage that... And finally, GLEE'S FOURTH SEASON! \o/**

**Okay, enough of my random talk about series I enjoy...  
Thank you sooo much to my lovely hyper reader and reviewer, please do NOT throw wheelchairs at me Poseidon'sdaugther3! I am trying to arrange myself so that I update at least once a week. I also have plans for a new Naruto and Young Justice story... So who knows, that actually might happen! And that was you after a vanilla frapuccino? I'd be scared to see you after a double chocolate, with extra chocolate sauce on top (not sure that exists, just made it up... But I'm willing to put it in the market for all the choco-lovers!) So anyway... Thank you for your lovely review *-* You always crack me up! And I beg- NO WHEELCHAIRS! xx**

**Right, who wants to head on to the next chapter now? \o/ I do! *-* Enjoy!**

* * *

**Third Floor**

Jessica, Ron and Hermione paced anxiously around the Gryffindor common room. They had silently agreed to meet up with Harry after his session with Professor McGonagall.  
"What if he gets expelled?" Ron said worriedly.  
"He won't." Jessica said, not sounding entirely sure.  
"And if he does?" Ron insisted.  
Hermione was about to answer him rather rudely when Harry walked in. He was grinning and practically jumping up and down. Which only made the other three children slightly confused.  
"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked frustrated.  
"I'm on the Quidditch team." He grinned.  
The other three stared at the raven haired boy in complete shock. That couldn't be possible! He'd broken the rules. He should've been in trouble! And yet he stood there before his three friends, grinning and beaming in joy.  
"But first years never make the house team!" Ron screamed.  
"What position are you playing?" Jessica asked eagerly.  
"Seeker." Harry grinned.  
"You must be the youngest seeker in a century!" Ron beamed.  
They jumped and screamed for a good five minutes before Joshua, Fred and George walked in with their hands covering their ears.  
"Honestly, you'd think their excitement would last only the first two nights." George whined.  
"Harry's on the team!" Jessica shouted happily.  
"What team?" Joshua asked wide-eyed.  
"The Quidditch team of course!" Ron grinned.  
"How is it he manages to get on the team before I do?" Josh huffed as he threw himself on an armchair.  
"Well it's not like you'd be up for practice. You're the laziest person in this house." Fred stated, nudging the blond.  
Joshua continued to frown and ignore everyone around him.

x.x

Anna was attempting to curl her extremely straight hair, with no luck, when Jessica walked into her room.  
"Sis... Think you can help me with my Transfiguration?" She asked shyly.  
"Transfiguration? Yeah! Of course I can! Take a seat." She said, tapping the spot next to her. "Think you can teach me how you get those curls of yours in place?"  
Jessica observed her sister's hair and frowned.  
"Anna... My hair is naturally wavy... I don't do anything besides shampoo twice, leave conditioner on for five minutes and let it dry naturally." The younger girl grinned.  
Anna sighed and grabbed her Transfiguration book from under her bed. She flipped a few pages and stopped where it had a drawing of a match.  
"If you don't master this simple one, then you won't get the others." Anna sighed. "Okay... I don't have any matches here but we can do it with this string."  
Jessica stared at the short piece of black string her sister was holding and frowned.  
"So if I don't get this right then I'm hopeless."  
Anna laughed and patted her sister on the head.  
"Relax. For starters you're a _Selwyn_ and we Selwyn's are great in practically everything." She said with the up most confidence. "Secondly... I know you can do this. You just need to concentrate."  
Jessica nodded and grabbed the string. She carefully placed it in front of her and took out her wand.  
"Now... Focus only on the string and forget everything else around you. Wave your wand accurately and make sure to pronounce the words clearly."  
It took a whole good hour before Jessica finally managed to get her needle. She couldn't even believe it when she did. Anna simply starting jumping up and down on the bed and clapping.  
"Go! Go tell McGonagall! She'll be so proud. And don't forget to mention that I helped."  
Jessica leaped out of her sister's room and ran down the stairs. Only stopping when she bumped into a familiar figure. She held up her needle and grinned.  
"Look Josh! I did it!"  
"Not bad munchkin." He smirked. "And _no, _I won't stop calling you that."  
Before she could protest, her brother pushed past her and continued his way to his room.

x.x

"They've lost their minds!" Hermione groaned, dragging Jessica by the arm.  
"Ouch!" She whined, releasing herself from her friends grip. "What's wrong now?"  
"Harry and Ron! They agreed to have a duel with Draco Malfoy. _At night!_" She whispered, making sure no one was paying attention to her.  
"Why would they do that?" Jessica asked curiously.  
"Because they've lost their minds! We need to follow them and make sure they don't do anything stupid." Hermione stated, pulling Jessica by the wrist before she could protest.

Draco and Blaise were pretending to focus on his school work in the library, while Crabbe and Goyle picked on a few Hufflepuff students. Jessica walked towards them with no fear in her eyes, pulled up a chair and stared directly at the blond boy with gray eyes.  
"Okay Malfoy. What's your deal?"  
"Excuse me? Do I have to get Professor Snape all the way over here?" He smirked.  
"I'm not scared of you _or _Professor Snape. I'm just here to give you a slight warning." She smiled.  
"A warning? And what makes you think that we'd listen to you?" Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him, clenching their fists.  
"Because you know very well that I can make your life a living hell." She smirked once she noticed Draco Malfoy frown. "What's all this about a duel?"  
"Oh is that what you're worried about?" Blaise smiled. "It's not like Draco's going to hurt anyone."  
"Yeah we're not even-" Draco elbowed Goyle before he could finish his sentence, making Jessica stare up at him suspiciously.  
"Look... In the spirit of the old days, I'll let this slide. But you better stop picking on them for no particular reason." She said eventually.  
She noticed some of the Hufflepuff's had heard most of their conversation and were staring at her in disbelief. How could a Gryffindor get along so well with a Slytherin? Draco Malfoy of all people.  
"I will have to think all this through." Draco smirked. "You know I can make your life a living hell too."  
"Well... I'd like to see you try." She grinned.  
"Who knows Selwyn? Your wish just might come true someday." He said nonchalantly. "I have to go now. Snape would like my notes before the end of the day. I'll see you around."  
Draco patted Jessica's head as he walked off, making her pout. Hermione walked into the library once she realised the Slytherin's had left.  
"So... Any luck?"  
"Not really... I still don't know what their up to." Jessica said, still pouting.  
Hermione noticed the students whispering around them and staring at the young Selwyn.  
"Oh come on." Hermione huffed, dragging Jessica by the wrist once again.

x.x

"I can't believe we're doing this." Jessica whispered, as she tried to keep up with the three people in front of her. "If we get caught, I'll personally be torturing all of you."  
"That's sounds a bit harsh, don't you think?" Ron whispered back, looking rather pale at the thought.  
"It's just a warning." Jessica grinned.  
"I have to agree. We shouldn't be doing this." Hermione said worriedly.  
"Be quiet all of you! If you wish to go back then go. If not then please keep quiet!" Harry said rather irritably.  
The four reached the astronomy tower as soon as the clock hit twelve. They walked around for a good twenty minutes and still no sign of Malfoy and his gang.  
"Maybe he got lost?" Ron said wishfully.  
"Or maybe he's trying to be funny by making us sneak out of Gryffindor Tower at night and get caught by Mr. Filch." Jessica groaned.  
"I can't believe we fell for this!" Hermione whined. "If we get caught we're dead."  
"We could sleep up here and head back first thing in the morning." Jessica said, looking around for a comfortable spot.  
"Percy does room checks every morning. We'd be dead also." Harry said sadly. "Let's just get back."

The school was dark, silent and possibly even spooky. The four children kept close to each other as they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. At some point, Ron lost his balance and almost fell. Harry and Hermione managed to keep hold of him but all their stomping made quite an echo. The next thing they heard was a slight '_meow'_.  
"Oh no..." Ron paled.  
"It's Mrs. Norris!" Jessica whispered wide-eyed.  
They ran towards the staircases, not caring about the noise they were making at this point. They managed to get halfway there when the staircase decided to change.  
"Oh yeah! Great! Because _this _is the best time for you to act up!" Jessica yelled at the staircase.  
Once it stopped they continued to walk up. At the very bottom, they spotted Mrs. Norris staring up at them.  
"In here!" Harry shouted, pushing open the door before him.  
They ended up in an abandoned corridor. The place was covered with spider webs and dust. The lanterns would slowly light up as they walked further.  
"Why do I get the feeling we shouldn't be here?" A terrified Ron spoke up.  
"We're _not supposed _to be here! This is the third floor!" Hermione whispered.  
Mrs. Norris managed to sneak up on them once more, making the four children run further down the corridor. Harry found a door and tried to open it, with no luck.  
"That's it! We're done for!" Ron cried.  
"Oh move over..." Hermione huffed. "Alohomora!"  
Ron rushed inside before Hermione could and began to calm himself. Harry had to drag Jessica inside.  
"Don't freeze on us now Jess." Harry smiled.  
"So how long are we going to stay in here?" Hermione whispered as she closed the door.  
Jessica turned around only to find an extremely large, three headed dog, staring and drooling down at her.  
"Um... Guys..." She began.  
Harry turned to find a very pale and sick-looking Jessica.  
"Are you-" His mind went blank once he realised what she was looking at.  
The four ran out of the room screaming very loudly. Harry and Ron barely managed to close the door behind them because the large dog kept putting one of its heads through.

x.x

"WE MADE IT!" Ron shouted, relieved that they were finally safe and sound in Gryffindor Tower.  
"Ron, be quiet! Everyone's asleep!" Hermione whispered anxiously.  
"Well, not everyone."  
The four stiffened at the sound of someone's voice. Jessica braced herself for the worst as she turned to face her older brother.  
"Sneaking out... Hoping to duel with Draco Malfoy if I'm not mistaken." Josh said, walking towards the four.  
"How did you know about that?" Harry asked curiously.  
"I know many things." Josh smirked. "Though I never expected you guys to actually fall for it."  
"So you knew it was all a game?" Ron said dumbfounded.  
"Well you don't need to be a genius to figure that out." Josh said, rolling his eyes. "Right... Enough of that. Off to bed."  
"So you're not telling on us?" Ron and Harry both said in disbelief.  
"Of course not! I'm Jess' cool sibling remember?" He winked. "I just stayed up to make sure you'd all be back in one piece. Which you did. So go... I'm tired."  
"That was wicked!" Ron said excitedly. "We should talk to him more often."  
"Well, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another plan that could get us killed... Or worse... Expelled!" Hermione huffed as she walked up the stairs.  
"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said, following.  
"I'm sorry, Harry." Jessica said, once they were the only ones left in the common room.  
"For what?" Harry asked surprised.  
"I should've known Malfoy was up to something. I tried questioning him earlier and he definitely looked suspicious. I guess I should've told you." She frowned.  
"Oh please." Harry laughed. "It's not your fault in any way. I shouldn't have agreed to this nonsense in the first place."  
"So... I'll see you in the morning?" She smiled.  
"Definitely."

Josh met Harry midway across the stairs and smirked.  
"Oh... I thought you were going to sleep." Harry said, rather intimidated.  
"I still am... But seeing as my baby sister was downstairs... I decided to eavesdrop slightly." Josh smirked.  
"Right..."  
"I'm not the jealous big brother type, Harry. But that doesn't mean I don't notice who notices my sister."  
"It's n-not like that." Harry stuttered, blushing slightly.  
"If you say so." Josh said, walking up the stairs.  
Harry was about to breathe out when Josh's head popped out of the corner.  
"I've got my eyes on you, Potter!" He winked.

x.x

"Today we'll practice something nice and easy. You all remember the wand movement we talked about last week, don't you?" Professor Flitwick chirped. "The _swish and flick_!" Everyone in the classroom mimicked the Professor's wand movements. "Right! Now remember to enunciate! _Wingardium Leviosa!_"  
The students got to work on their assignment straight away.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted and flicked his wand back and forth angrily.  
"No. Wait, wait. Stop!" Hermione said, grabbing the red heads hands. "You're going to poke someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's _LeviOsa, _not _LeviosA_."  
"You do it then, if you're so perfect." Ron said irritated.  
Hermione cleared her throat and cast the spell. Her feather lifted into the air instantly. Ron frowned.

"Ron seemed pretty upset during class today, you know." Jessica whispered to Hermione, as they walked out to the courtyard.  
"I was only helping him." She said calmly.  
The two girls watched the boys walking huddled together not too far from them. Jessica realised they started talking about the events of their previous lesson and tried to drag Hermione in another direction.  
"It's _LeviOsa! _Not _LeviosA_! I'm telling you... She's a nightmare! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron shouted, visibly teasing Hermione.  
Said girl stopped in her tracks and Jessica noticed the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Hermione walked towards the boys and brutally pushed passed them.  
"I think she heard you." Harry said.  
"You think?" Jessica said, walking towards them. "That was a bit mean, don't you think? She was only trying to help you."  
"But she's so arrogant and stuck up and-"  
"Enough, Ron!" Jessica shouted. "You went a little too far and I truly hope you find it in your heart to apologize."  
Harry watched as Jessica ran after Hermione. Maybe they had been a little mean.  
"We'll apologize to her tonight when we all get back to the common room." He said, earning a very loud groan from the red head.

* * *

**We all know what happens next right? ~~**

**Had a bit of Josh in here, because I know MeganAllard loves him to bits ^^' (well, what's not to love? He's tall, blond and beautiful.)**

**So... I'm hoping to be able to update once a week. So who knows... Maybe I'll be back next friday? ^^ If so... Then I'll work on my new story on some other day! LOL**

**Ok.. Hope you all liked it! ^^**

**xoxo**


	7. Troll in the Dungeons

**Guess who's back? Back again? 2fast is back... Let's celebrate \o And do you know what else is back? GOSSIP GIRL! Yeap and it was AMAAZING! Gosh I'm falling in love! I still need to puck up the courage to watch 8 whole seasons of Supernatural... But I'll get to that eventually!  
**

**Right... So I'd like to thank: MeganAllard! (E no fim fiz update antes de Sexta! Porque sou linda. mwah! Para a sua felicidade tem Josh, tem Draco e tem Harry! yeey! *-* Espero que goste desse tambem! hehehehe) and Poseidon'sdaughter3! (IT WAS A YJ REFERENCE! :x LOL OMGG POOR DRACO! I love him, please don't throw wheelchairs at him! LOL)**

**So I have another reference of Young Justice in this story... Let's see if you can find it (last time I said "Nonchalantly" lol) And speaking of YJ... Am I the only one that thought that Zatanna and Raquel should have appeared when Mal contacted the League? I was expecting Zatanna to cry and scream like crazy when she saw Nightwing unconscious or something ):  
Plus ~ To MeganAllard... I have a special something for you in this too! Let's see if you can find it! :p **

**Ehem, this isn't YJ... So Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Troll in the Dungeons!**

Draco Malfoy gladly extended his leg once he saw a certain raven haired girl walk past. It took a while for Jessica to understand why she was facing the floor and all her books were scattered around.  
"I'm surprised at you, Selwyn." Draco said, kneeling next to her. "It seems the Slytherin side of you likes to make an appearance every now and then."  
"What on Earth are you on about Malfoy?" Jessica said angrily, gathering her books and quills.  
"You obviously knew we were up to something, yet you kept quiet about it." He smirked. "Just like old times."  
"Malfoy... We _don't have _old times." She was beginning to get frustrated with the sudden distraction. She had to get to Hermione.  
"Deny it all you want but just think of this as a preparation for our next summer together."  
Jessica was visibly confused by this point. He couldn't be serious, could he?

_Note to self: ask dad if I can skip out on another summer at Malfoy Manor..._

"Well I'd love to stick around and chat about how overly excited you are about spending six whole weeks with me, but I have better things to do." She smiled sarcastically. "See you!"

x.x

Hermione was curled up into a ball, in the corner of the empty bathroom. The words of Ronald Weasley were still ringing in her mind. She didn't want to believe she had no friends. It wasn't acceptable! In all reality, she wasn't even sure anyone would come looking for her if she disappeared all day.  
"Mione?"  
Her head popped up immediately. _Mione?_ Was that a new nickname? She knew that voice but it could also be her mind playing tricks on her.  
"Hermione it's me! I figured you needed a friend with you."  
Jessica soon found the bushy haired girl and pulled her into a hug. Hermione began to sob all over again.  
"I-I t-thought t-they were m-my friends." Hermione hiccupped.  
"They _are._ But sometimes friends say the wrong things at the wrong time. It doesn't matter now. The important thing is that you're not alone."  
"A-am I really that terrible?" She asked, her eyes red and puffy.  
"Well... I don't think _terrible _would be the correct word..." Jessica pondered.  
"What?! Oh God, I _am _aren't I?" Hermione screeched.  
Jessica covered her ears when Hermione began to wail. She eventually began laughing at the sight, which silenced the upset girl instantly.  
"Why are you laughing?" Hermione said incredulously.  
"Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You look horrendous!" Jessica laughed. "And quit the wailing, you're going to make me deaf."  
Hermione stared at her for a few seconds before heading towards the mirror. It took her a good ten seconds of staring at herself before she started to laugh.  
"Told you." Jessica smirked.  
"Thanks, Jess." Hermione smiled. "We don't need them as long as we have each other."  
"Oh no! Now I'm stuck with you!" Jessica said over dramatically and mimicking a faint.  
"Oh get up you silly person." Hermione laughed. "This is going to sound terrible, coming from me. So I completely understand if you're not up for it."  
"What are you on about now?" Jessica stared at her curiously.  
"I... Don't really feel like going back for the rest of the day. Surely I'll get detention for it but I'm not ready to look at them."  
"Oh!" Jessica laughed. "That sounds good to me."  
Hermione's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. How could someone be so calm and collected about skipping class and possibly earning detention?  
"What? I don't mind living on the wild side every now and then." Jessica grinned.

x.x

"Joshua James Graham Selwyn!" Anna screeched across the hallways.  
"Oh God." Fred said.  
"She's used your full name!" George added.  
Josh didn't move from his sleeping form by the window. It was his free period and he was determined to get as much sleeping time as he could.  
"Don't you dare ignore me Joshua James-"  
"Why waste your breath with such a long name?" Josh said emotionlessly.  
"I just had a word with Professor McGonagall and not only did you skip two lessons yesterday, but Jessica hasn't gone to _any _of hers today." Anna said angrily. "You better not be teaching her how to be more like you and your little group of misfits."  
"Misfits?" George said sadly.  
"We prefer the term _mischief makers_." Fred added.  
"Anna... I wouldn't have the patience to teach people _anything_. So whatever munchkin's up to has nothing to do with me. Although, I should give her points for being adventurous." He smirked at the end of his phrase, which only made Anna groan very loudly.  
"Are you listening to yourself? I suggest you pick your lazy butt up and go look for her!"  
"Me?" By now Josh was already sitting up. "Why can't you do it? I'm busy."  
"No, you're not busy. And since she _obviously_ got this from your side of the family, you're responsible for it." Anna said, holding her head up high.  
"Anna! We better get going or we're going to be late!"  
Josh, Fred and George turned towards the voice that was calling the oldest of the Selwyn siblings. Richard Patrick, a Ravenclaw seventh year was waving anxiously towards them.  
"Oh... Now everything makes sense." Josh smirked. "You want me to go because you have a date with _Dickie_."  
"Don't call him that!" Anna hissed. "I have to go. Go look for her!"  
Anna ran off quickly before her brother could protest. He eventually sighed, stood up and stretched his limbs.  
"Alright boys... Time for a scavenger hunt." He grinned.  
"Sorry Josh." George stated.  
"But we'd rather sit this one out." Fred finished, dragging his twin by the arm before Josh could argue.  
The blond Selwyn groaned.

x.x

"When you told me you didn't want to go to class, I figured you meant we'd do something exciting and different... Not sit in here, doing homework and listening to moaning Myrtle moan all day." Jessica pouted. "Actually now that I think about it... Myrtle, why aren't you in _your_ bathroom?"  
The whimpering ghost chose to ignore the young girl and continued to float across the room.  
"I would assume she doesn't like to be called that." Hermione stated.  
"But _everyone _calls her that!" Jessica groaned.  
"That doesn't mean she likes it." Hermione said, finally closing her book. "Herbology is finished. We could get started on Potions next."  
"Nope! No way! I am starving, because in case you haven't noticed it's dinner time already. And it's Halloween! Which means there's a feast going on out there and we're missing out."  
Hermione sighed and began to gather her things. She knew they'd have to face everyone eventually and now seemed to be a good time.  
"As long as we don't-"  
Hermione froze when she heard an extremely loud groaning noise coming from outside. Jessica heard soon after and walked out to see what it was.  
"Jess! Get in here! It could be dangerous." Hermione hissed, but the small girl was already out of her sight.  
Jessica walked outside but found nothing around her. The school was quiet, too quiet. Just as she was about to get Hermione, the loud groaning noise was heard once more. She turned towards its direction and found herself face to face with a very large green creature.  
"Oh my God..."  
"Jessica, get inside!" Hermione screamed.  
The two girls ran back into the bathroom and curled up under the sink.  
"It's okay... Trolls are pretty stupid. If we keep quiet he might not even notice us." Jessica whispered.  
"Myrtle! Go get help!" Hermione whispered to the ghost, who seemed just as scared as them.  
The two girls, who were still curled under the sink, didn't notice when Harry and Ron ran into the bathroom and tried to get the Troll away from them. Harry then grabbed them by the arm and pulled them away just as the giant creature hit the sink with its bat.  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" Jessica said, slightly frightened.  
"Never mind that now, let's get out of here!"

x.x

"Joshua! I will give you detention if you do not head up to Gryffindor Tower this instant!" Percy shouted amongst the loud voices of the other Gryffindor students.  
"Sorry Percy! Do as you wish. I have to find my sister."  
Josh took no notice of the loud and bossy red head as he continued to call out for him. This had gone too far already. If only he had decided to actually go look for his sister when Anna asked. But no, he had decided that a good make out session with Lila Davis, a fourth year Slytherin, was best. Now the guilt was building up inside of him and he had to make sure his sister was safe. Trolls were stupid, no doubt. But they were dangerous still.

The thirteen year old stealthily ran across the halls of the large castle. He spotted the group of teachers frantically walking around. Although, two were missing. He had come across everyone except Professor's Snape and Quirrell.  
"This can't be good." He said to himself.  
He stopped in one of the corners to hear a conversation between the teachers and a voice he wasn't recognizing.  
"Two students in the bathroom Miss! The Troll's going to eat them alive!" The voice screeched.  
"Calm down Myrtle! Take us to them this instant!" Professor Dumbledore stated.  
Josh began to follow them, hiding in every shadow he could find. He was certain no one could see him.  
"And please Mr. Selwyn, head back to your dormitories." Dumbledore smiled.  
Joshua froze in his place. He had been so careful to not be seen by any of them!  
"Your stealth still needs some practice dear boy. Now go before McGonagall decides to give you detention."  
He complied. Not because he was afraid of receiving yet another detention, but because he was truly afraid of the glare McGonagall was giving him.  
"Let me know if you find my sister, Professor's."

x.x

The troll groaned loudly once more as he destroyed the small bathroom. Hermione was by the door waiting anxiously for help to arrive. Jessica was hiding behind Harry, who had his wand pointed at the giant creature and was trying to think of something useful.  
"Knock him out or something!" Ron shouted, from the other side of the room.  
The troll tried to hit the two raven haired children with his giant bat. Harry roughly pushed Jessica to the side and took hold of the bat. He was now high in the air and swinging off the weapon. In one swift and lucky movement, Harry landed on the Troll's head.  
"Have you lost your tiny mind?" Jessica shouted incredulously.  
Harry tried to flick his wand around but the Troll was shaking violently, trying to yank the boy off. Harry's wand ended up inside the creature's nose.  
"Oh that's just gross." Ron stated.  
The furious Troll grabbed Harry by the leg and held him upside down. The stupid thing would try to hit Harry with his bat but would subconsciously pull him away just before.  
"You were right, Jess. It _is _pretty stupid." Hermione laughed.  
"Do something!" Harry shouted.  
"What?" The three shouted all together, looking around the destroyed room for a solution.  
"Anything!"  
Ron grabbed his wand and took a deep breath. He pointed it towards the Troll's weapon.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
The giant's bat flew out of its grasp and floated gracefully in the air. The Troll stared at it in complete daze. Ron lowered his wand and the bat landed directly on the Troll's head. The creature grunted and dropped Harry carelessly. Jessica quickly pulled him by his arm, dragging him across the floor and away from the Troll who was about to pass out at any moment. She soon felt her back against the wall and thought they were done for. Harry picked himself up and ran out of the way, pulling Jessica along with him. With a very loud thud, the Troll fell to the ground.  
"That-was-amazing!" Ron breathed heavily.  
"I really hope we never have to encounter anything like this again." Jessica laughed.  
"Teachers are coming!" Hermione screamed, running towards the other three.

Minerva McGonagall almost had a heart attack when she walked into the destroyed bathroom and saw the four dirty, ragged children and the knocked out Troll.  
"What is the meaning of this? Have you children lost your minds? You could've died!"  
Harry and Ron started talking at the same time, neither making much sense at all.  
"It's my fault Professor!" Hermione said, with her head held high. Jessica glared at the bushy haired girl, whose hair was bigger than normal. "I went looking for the Troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. Jessica, Harry and Ron came looking for me."  
"Is that so? Then why has Miss Selwyn been away from class all day?"  
"Well I-"  
"It's because she came looking for me before Harry and Ron did!" Hermione said quickly, interrupting Jessica. "I'm really sorry Professor. But if it weren't for them, I'd probably be dead."

McGonagall had spent a good five minutes telling them about the dangers of encountering a Troll on their own, she took away points from Hermione but ended up giving points to Harry, Ron and Jessica. She sent them to their rooms when the creature grunted.

x.x

"Where were you? Have you completely lost it? And look at you! You look like a train wreck! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Josh said quickly, once the four were back in Gryffindor tower.  
"Sorry Josh... Hermione needed me so I was with her all day... And we're like this because a huge Troll entered the bathroom." Jessica said innocently.  
The blond groaned and dropped himself on the sofa. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly left to get cleaned up.  
"Are you mad at me?" Jessica pouted.  
"Of course not!" Josh laughed. "I always knew you had the mischief in you."  
"Then why did you just yell at me in front of them? Now they're going to think you're like Anna."  
Josh made a horrified face before pulling his sister into a tight hug.  
"You had me worried, that's all. But you're here and you look a right mess. I suggest you go get cleaned up, sleep and then you can tell me everything in the morning."  
Jessica grinned and hopped up the stairs.  
"Aw, you're so cute when you get all worked up!" George teased.  
"Oh shut it red butt." Josh said.  
"Red butt? That's a new one." Fred stated, dropping on the floor near the fireplace.  
"Not a very good one." George added.  
"We've heard better." They said together.  
Josh groaned at another one of their twin moments and ran up the stairs to his room.

x.x

"I'm telling you! I saw it with my own eyes!" Harry insisted.  
Jessica sat next to him with a confused look on her face. Harry and Ron had been bickering over something unknown all morning. Ron had already apologized to Hermione so the four were sitting together for breakfast.  
"Harry thinks Snape tried to get passed the three headed dog, because his leg was bleeding." Ron whispered.  
"Harry that's insane! Why would anyone try that?" Hermione said, louder than she should have.  
"I don't trust Snape." Harry said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
"In other news... Did Harry show you what he got?" Ron grinned.  
"Ron... It's supposed to be a secret." Harry frowned.  
"A secret? Well you can tell us because we're your friends!" Hermione said curiously.  
"Yeah! And we want to know." Jessica grinned, already jumping in excitement.

Jessica and Hermione followed Harry and Ron all the way back to Gryffindor tower. They lead the girls to their room.  
"Make yourselves comfortable." Ron said as Harry went to pick a large parcel from underneath his bed.  
"What's that?" Jessica stared, wide eyed.  
"Well... It's a broomstick." Harry said slowly, as he unwrapped his parcel.  
"That's not just a broomstick! It's a Nimbus Two Thousand!" Jessica shouted happily. "I can't believe you have one of these. They're known to be the best out so far!"  
"That's what I said." Ron grinned.  
"Who sent it to you?" Hermione asked, also excited by the news.  
"McGonagall said I was going to need a decent broom for my first game. But she told me not to tell anyone because then she'd have to get one for everyone." Harry said, still analysing his new broom.  
"This is awesome!" Jessica cheered. "Just wait and see... You'll be the best this school has ever seen on your very first game!"

* * *

**And scene! How was that? Like, no like? Me, myself and I are still anxious to know! ^^ **

**Next chapter? ~ QUIDDITCH TIME \O/ And should we have more of Josh and his little moments? (I already know Megan's answer :x) **

**xoxo!**


	8. Quidditch

**Hellooo! ^^ I have my update... To be honest I'm not really sure if this part is considered a "filler" or not... But it's basically the Quidditch scene ^^**

**Anyway, thank yooou Meg for your crazy review. LOL. I know you love Josh, he's in this one too! Lila isn't though... She's going to appear more in the future only. Sorry! **

**For those in doubt, no... Jessica won't be part of the Quidditch team... That's because she's scared of flying! ^^ **

**So on to the update! ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Quidditch **

To say Harry was nervous would be an understatement. It had been four days since their incident with the Troll, since then the four had been much closer but Harry's thoughts would still drift away to the upcoming event. At this point he was practically counting the seconds before he had to enter the field.  
"Harry, you should eat." Jessica said, finishing her pancakes.  
Jessica and Hermione had accompanied the nervous wreck to breakfast after Ron stated he had to get ready. None of them really gave it much thought and simply dragged the raven haired towards the Great Hall. They had been there for more than half an hour and Harry still hadn't touched his food.  
"I don't think he's paying attention." Hermione stated, opening up a large book.  
"You aren't going to do homework at the table, are you?" Jessica complained.  
"Of course not! I could get the book dirty." The bushy haired girl replied shocked. "I'm simply reviewing yesterday's lesson because we have reports to hand in on Monday."  
Jessica was about to protest but her attention drifted towards a very eager red head running into the hall, wrapped in the Gryffindor flag and carrying a stuffed lion. She recognized the lion almost immediately.  
"What are you doing with Roary!" Jessica screeched, making even Harry look up.  
"I asked you sister to get him for me. He could be our good luck charm!" Ron grinned.  
"Give him back Ronald Weasley!"  
The red head tried to refuse and ignore the girl's angered attempts of getting back her stuffed animal but by now most of the hall was staring towards them. With a loud and dramatic sigh, he handed it over. Jessica grinned happily and sat back in her place.  
"You'd think it's valuable." Ron muttered.  
"Careful, she'll bite your head off if you go near that thing." Blaise smirked as he leaned in. "Or possibly break your nose. Remember when we were six?"  
Jessica glared at the Slytherin, trying to ignore the eyes that were on her.  
"Well, I can tell when I'm unwanted." Blaise shrugged. "I'll see you on the field."  
"What was that about?" Ron asked, curiously.  
"No idea." Jessica shrugged.  
"Oh don't lie." Hermione sighed. "So you grew up with Blaise Zabini, what's wrong with that?"  
"He's a Slytherin _and _friends with Malfoy! That's what's wrong!" Ron whisper-shouted.  
"Ron, not all Slytherin's are pure evil like-"  
"Yes they are!" Ron said, interrupting Jessica.  
"No... They aren't. I've told you before, my mother was in Slytherin and she's a perfectly nice and well mannered person." Jessica stated, wishing she wouldn't get annoyed.  
Ron opened his mouth once again but closed it once he realised Professor Snape was standing right behind him.  
"Good luck today, Potter. Even if you are up against Slytherin."  
The four watched as the man limped away. Harry's watched him carefully, almost expecting him to let something slip.

x.x

"Here should be good." Ron said as he led Jessica, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean towards the stands.  
"I wonder how long this will last; I still need to get my report done." Hermione said.  
"Relax Mione, we've still got tomorrow to get that settled." Jessica smiled.

The entire school were on the stands waiting for the game to start. Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were cheering for a Gryffindor win. It took a good fifteen minutes for everyone to get settled and for Madam Hooch to announce the start of the match. Josh and Lee Jordan were responsible for the commentary, which sometimes made some of the viewers lose focus on the actual game.  
"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent chaser that girl is... And rather attractive too!" Jordan stated.  
"Aye aye to that mate!" Josh smirked.  
"Boys!" McGonagall shouted, angrily.  
"She's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good friend of Oliver Wood, last year only a reserve... Back to Johnson-"  
"No! The Slytherin's have taken the Quaffle!" Jordan cried. "Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes!"  
"Flying like an eagle up there... He's going to sc- SAVED BY WOOD AND HIS AWESOMENESS! Gryffindor's rule! You Slytherin's can bite m-"  
"SELWYN!" McGonagall shouted again, beginning to regret having these two for commentary.

The crowd cheered as Oliver Wood saved the Quaffle. Flint flew away looking extremely furious.  
"He seems rather scary." Hermione said worriedly.  
"Who? Flint? Josh says he's just a big bully but packs a poor punch." Jessica grinned.  
"Fred and George said that your brother says that about almost everyone." Ron muttered.  
"Who cares if he does? Josh has a fierce punch! He can say that about whoever he wants." Jessica pouted.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Josh and Lee shouted together.

Everyone, minus Slytherin house, went wild when the commentary's voice was heard.

"C'mon 'arry! Get that snitch before the others do!" Hagrid shouted.

"Slytherin in possession, chacer Pucey ducks two Bludgers. They're speeding towards the- wait-"  
"Was that the snitch?!" Josh shouted eagerly, almost dropping the microphone as he got up.

Harry spotted the small golden ball quickly and began to fly towards it, with the Slytherin seeker following closely behind. He was getting close when Flint blocked him on purpose, sending his broom completely off course. He luckily managed to make the Slytherin lose the Snitch also.

"FOUL!" The Gryffindor's shouted.  
"They oughta change the rules! He could've knocked 'arry outta the air!" Hagrid shouted furiously.  
"Red card! Send him out!" Dean screamed.

"FLINT YOU DISGUSTING, UGLY, SON OF A-"  
"Joshua James Selwyn, this is my last warning! " McGonagall shouted, making the thirteen year old wince slightly.  
"Well, after that obvious cheeting-"  
"The same goes for you Mr. Jordan."  
"Right, sorry." Lee grinned. "Flint nearly kills Potter, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away no trouble. And we continue to play, Gryffindor in possession!"

As Harry dodged yet another Bludger, he felt his broom pull back slightly and slowly begin to lose control. He could be seen darting roughly back and forth and he soon found himself hanging off it by one hand.

"Harry!" Hermione and Jessica shouted at the same time.  
"Something's wrong with his broom!" Ron said, looking from the binoculars.  
Hermione swiftly grasped the object from Ron's hands and began to look around the crowds. She eventually gasped loudly, making the other two stare at her.  
"It's Snape!" She said. "He's jinxing the broom!"  
"What do we do?" Jessica asked, anxiously.  
"Wait here. I won't be long." Hermione said, determined, as she handed Ron back his binoculars.  
Ron and Jessica continued to watch as Harry's broom twitched uncontrollably.  
"Only dark magic can do that." Hagrid said worriedly. "No child could. It can't 'ave been Flint an' his team."  
"Come on Hermione." Jessica whispered anxiously.

"Slytherin is in possession and... Do I smell smoke?"  
"Joshua, what are you on about now?" McGonagall asked, visibly inpatient.  
Josh turned towards the other teachers as Lee continued talking.  
"Snape! You're on fire!"  
Professor Snape was about to criticize his manner of speech but was cut off by the sudden smell of smoke coming from not too far. He soon realized his cloak was on fire and began stomping over it. He accidently knocked over the teachers that were sitting behind him.  
"You might want to get that fixed later." Josh smirked.  
Snape glared at him furiously, as if he were the one to blame.

Ron continued to watch Harry through the binoculars and began to cheer once he realised the boy was getting back on the broomstick.  
"Yes! I don't know what Hermione did but it worked!"  
Jessica snatched the binoculars from Ron and searched anxiously for Harry.  
"I think he's going after the snitch!"

"Potter seems to have spotted the golden devil once again! He's going after it!" Lee shouted through the microphone, making the other teachers cover their ears.  
"Yes! Get that damn thing Potter!" Josh shouted eagerly.  
McGonagall had given up hope that those two would behave themselves. She just secretly hoped Harry would catch the damn snitch so it could all be over. Not a chance she'd be letting those two near the microphone ever again.  
"He's going for it! He's going for it!" Josh shouted, jumping eagerly. "He's going to catch it! He's... He's..."

"He's down! He fell down!" Jessica shouted in complete shock. "How could he have fallen at a time like this? We need to win!"

"Did he get it?" Josh anxiously said, even the other teachers were curious. "Potter! Wave your arms around if you have the Snitch!"

"Looks like he's gon' be sick!" Hagrid said, worriedly.  
"Back! How is he? All I can hear is your brother going nuts." Hermione said, taking back her place.  
"He fell down!" Ron moaned. "He can't lose his first game."

"I think he's going to be sick" Josh stated. "Boy with concussion people! Boy with concussion!"  
"No... Look!" Lee said, snatching back the microphone. "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!"  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Josh and Lee shouted together as the crowd went wild.

x.x

"You said we'd work on our reports today!" Hermione groaned as the four walked out into the courtyards.  
"And we will! But I feel much more inspired by the lake." Jessica grinned.  
Hermione had tried to convince her friends to get everything done the night before but it had proved highly impossible to concentrate with the celebratory party going on. At some point, Josh Selwyn had carried Hermione on his back all across the tower, in attempt to loosen her up. She eventually managed to kick her way off him, so he proceeded to do the same with his sister.  
"'Ello you lot!" Hagrid said cheerfully. "Why not come 'ave some tea?"  
"We'd love to!" Harry and Ron said together.  
"But we can't. We-"  
"Oh come on, we'll get it done later." Jessica said, pulling Hermione and following the others.

"It was Snape. He jinxed my broom!" Harry said appalled.  
"Rubbish! Snape is a Hogwarts teacher! Why would he do somethin' like that?" Hagrid said, handing everyone their tea and a few slices of cake.  
"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one!" Hermione said, frustrated. "You have to keep eye contact."  
"And Snape wasn't blinking." Jessica added.  
"Let's not forget that he's pure evil." Ron said. "And a thief!"  
"A thief?" Hagrid asked eyes wide. " Now where did that idea come from?"  
"He tried to get past the three headed dog on Halloween. It bit him though." Harry said.  
"He's possibly trying to steal whatever the dog's guarding."  
Hagrid dropped the teapot.  
"How do ya know about Fluffy?"  
"Fluffy?" Harry asked.  
"That _thing_ has a name?" A shocked Hermione added.  
"Of course he does! He's mine! Bought 'im off a greek chap I met in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"  
"Yes?" Jessica asked eagerly, leaning closer.  
"Nope! Don' ask me anymore! That's top secret, that is! Hogwarts business."  
"But Snape's going to steal it!" Harry insisted.  
"Enough of this nonsense!" Hagrid stated, cleaning the mess he recently made. "This does not concern you lot. It's strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel-"  
"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Jessica asked her friends curiously.  
"I shouldn't 'ave told ya that. I should _not_ 'ave told ya that." Hagrid muttered.

x.x

It was Jessica's turn to take a break from her report and search the library. The four had agreed that going all together would've seemed a little too suspicious. She was silently running her hands through a series of books when a pair of blue-gray eyes caught her attention. She knew those eyes too well for her liking.  
"Are you going to stand and stare at me all day, Malfoy?" She sighed.  
"Cocky... All because you won a stupid game of Quidditch."  
"If I remember correctly, you used to love Quidditch." She smirked.  
"Oh... So now you recall our past together." He was the one to smirk this time, making her frown.  
"I have my reasons for not speaking to you anymore and-"  
"Then why are you speaking to me now?" He asked.  
"Good point. Thanks for letting me know." She picked up a few books from the shelf and headed towards the tables.  
Draco followed, not caring who was watching them.  
"C'mon Selwyn, it's over and done. Let's start this little friendship of ours all over again. We had good times." He said, taking a seat opposite her.  
"You and I both know that we can never be real friends, Draco."  
"So we're back to the first name basis then?" He smirked, making Jessica roll her eyes.  
"Look... You have your friends and I have mine. I quite frankly find you rather irritating most of the time, which is another reason why I haven't bothered to try being your friend again. The same goes for Blaise, although you're _much _more annoying. You don't like my friends and I don't like your friends. So I really don't see the point."  
Draco was silent for a good ten seconds before he huffed and left. Jessica watched him leave, feeling slightly bad.

x.x

_Hello dad! Hello mum!  
I can't wait to see you both over the holidays. Anna and Josh say hello too... Josh is practically hovering over me from time to time to make sure I write down what he's asked. (He wants a new broom for Christmas). Are we by any chance spending New Year's with the Malfoy's? It's been quite a while... I know Draco and I haven't talked much in the past few years but we were good friends back in the day. We're in separate houses, he got into Slytherin, so we don't see each other that much except for the classes we share. Hopefully you'll get to meet my new friends soon! Hermione is the smartest girl I've ever met. No jokes! Harry and Ron are sweet and funny at the same time. You'll both love them all! Ron is Fred and George's younger brother... So you won't have to worry about meeting their parents and all that... Well, I must be off. If I don't finish the report for tomorrow, both Hermione and my teacher are going to kill me.  
Love you!  
Jessica._

* * *

**And scene! ^^  
Next chapter is Christmas holidays... I won't give out much detail on that (I won't give out any detail actually!) As always, as soon as I've finished writing, it shall be posted! Until next time! xoxo**


	9. Wish you Were Here

**I'm baaaaack! And it's the Christmas chapter! \o/ Yeey! Although it might not be what some of you expected... But that's the whole point. Yes, I'm evil just like that! LOL Anyway... For those who love him... Josh is in this one (Yes Meg, I'm talking to you) and Anna's here too! \o/ Well, let's just cut to the chase... shall we? ^^**

**Thanks to MeganAllard for the review! We've talked about it before so I don't have to repeat that much. Although I agree ~ cute DracoJess moment *-* There's more to come. muahahaha**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Wish You Were Here**

A small Tawny owl flew into the great hall on the morning of the first day of Christmas break. It swiftly landed right in front of Jessica and stared up at her. It held a small envelope in its beak.  
"Good morning Brownie!" Jessica smiled.  
"Brownie? What kind of name is that?" Ron asked, stuffing his face.  
"Brownies are my favourite dessert... And she's brown. Therefore, I named her Brownie." Jessica pouted. "What do we have here?"  
Jessica examined the envelope before opening it. Brownie took no notice of her owner and decided to nibble on the slice of apple on the plate.

_Darling, I have sent out letters to both Anna Louise and Joshua but since I am not sure how much of them you see, I'm sending you one too. Your father and I have something important to get done and unfortunately the only possible time is now. We'll be spending two weeks in Italy but we'll keep in touch through letters. I'm very sorry my darling, but you'll have to spend your Christmas at school. Anna and Joshua will be staying too, so you don't have to worry about being alone. Mummy loves you very much. _

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing the frown growing on his friend's face.  
"I guess I'm stuck here."  
"Oh... We're staying too. Mum and dad are going to visit my brother Charlie in Romania and I doubt Harry wants to back to his aunt and uncle." Ron said.  
Hermione ran into the great hall with her large trunk following.  
"Ready to go yet?" She grinned. "The last train leaves in a hour."  
"Not going Mione." Jessica whined. "Mum and dad have stuff to do."  
"Oh... That's too bad." Hermione said sadly. "But I'm heading off... I'd rather get there early and choose a nice place to sit."  
"I'll take you over there." Jessica smiled.

x.x

Hermione ran ahead to make sure her trunk and bags were put somewhere safe. Jessica leaned against the wall and sighed.  
"Prepared for two weeks of snowball wars?" Draco whispered in her ear, making her jump.  
"Not going home this year, Malfoy." She smirked. "Guess you'll have to entertain yourself."  
"What happened to the first name basis?" He frowned. "Why aren't you going home? Father said he was going to invite you all for Christmas dinner."  
"Because mum and dad have things to do. It's a shame though... I was looking forward to convincing your mum in making you take piano lessons." She grinned evilly.  
"I highly doubt you'd be able to pull that off."  
"Oh really?" Jessica said, mocking shock. "You've obviously never heard me play before."  
"Well of course I haven't... We were always too busy for piano." He said, his smirk never leaving his face.  
The train's whistle sounded loudly, indicating its departure. Jessica had her response at the tip of her tongue but it was soon forgotten when she felt Draco's lips press against her cheek. She felt her face heat up as he ran off. Hermione appeared in the train window just a second later, happily waving goodbye to her crimson friend. Jessica tried to recompose herself and waved back at Hermione. Her eyes drifted towards a small blond head popping out of the window. Draco nodded towards her as the train passed. Jessica sighed and started to make her way back towards the castle.

x.x

"I say we make a large one!" Fred shouted.  
"But if we make it too big, Filch will spot it instantly!" George argued.  
"Isn't that the point?" Fred said, rolling his eyes.  
"But what happens to the element of surprise?" George whined.  
"Lads... It looks like a pig and it's going to explode. _That_'s your element of surprise." Josh smirked.  
Anna casually walked into the common room and almost fell when she tripped on what seemed to be a tiny pig.  
"Should I even ask?" She sighed.  
"We're going to give Filch-" George started.  
"The best Christmas present." Fred added.  
"_Ever._" George, Fred and Josh said together.  
"You boys really don't get just how annoying that is, do you?" Anna stated, rubbing her temples.  
"We do actually." Fred smiled.  
"But it's worth it because you get all fussy over it." George added.  
Anna groaned and continued her way, stopping only when she noticed Jessica walking in.  
"Oh good you're here." Anna smiled. "Come... Let's walk."  
"Stay away from Filch's office!" Fred shouted as the two girls left.

x.x

Anna and Jessica sat by the almost frozen lake. The wind was violently blowing their hair everywhere.  
"So... Any idea what mum and dad are up to?" Jessica said, adjusting her hat so it covered her cold ears.  
"I might have an idea." Anna pondered.  
"Well!" Jessica squealed happily. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"  
"Alright, keep calm." Anna laughed. "You remember dad's friend Remus, right?" Jessica nodded slowly. "Well it seems he invited them over for some reason."  
"You do realize you've told me nothing at all right?" Jessica frowned.  
"Yes... I do." Anna grinned. "But in other news... Let's talk boys."  
"Oh God." Jessica whined.  
"No! Come on... Tell me. You hang around with Harry nearly all the time." Anna smirked.  
"We're just friends." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh... So the heart still beats for the childhood crush?" Anna grinned. "I actually don't mind him, you know. But he does tend to be rather annoying here at school."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jessica blushed.  
"Yes you _do._" Anna smiled. "Josh still doesn't like him though."  
"Anna!" Jessica whined. "I do _not _have a crush on Draco Malfoy."  
"Fine. If you insist."  
"What about you and _Richard_?" Jessica smirked once she realised Anna blushing.  
"Oh he's... Nice."  
"I bet he is." She grinned. "I bet you _love_ him."  
Anna screeched and took out her wand, turning some water into a large snowball.  
"You're in for it now!" Anna shouted as Jessica ran away as fast as she could.

Josh was sleeping comfortably on the sofa when a soaked Anna and Jessica walked in. Anna put a finger towards her lips, signalling for them to keep quiet.  
"1, 2, 3..." Jessica whispered.  
Anna dropped the snowball she'd been holding on her brother's face and grinned. Josh startled awake and screamed.  
"What the heck's wrong with you?" He shouted wide-eyed.  
"You were sleeping so peacefully!" Anna stated, sitting beside her brother and drying him up.  
"So naturally, we couldn't resist." Jessica added.  
"Not funny." Josh pouted.

x.x

Jessica woke up Christmas morning at the sound of Ron's voice calling out for Harry. She'd been so focused on spending time with Anna and Josh that she practically forgot her two friends were still around. She ran downstairs when she heard the word 'presents'.  
"Please tell me there's something for me down there!" Jessica shouted from the landing.  
"You've got loads!" Ron grinned. "Hurry up because we're both curious."  
Jessica ran back into her room and grabbed two packages before skipping down the stairs and towards the huge tree.  
"This one's for Ron..." She said, holding up a medium sized box wrapped in red and yellow. "And this one's for Harry."  
The two boys gaped happily and accepted their presents.  
"We didn't get you anything." Harry said, worriedly.  
"No worries." Jessica grinned. "I've already got loads."  
Jessica eventually finished opening all her presents, with a little help from the boys. She ended up with five different boxes of chocolate and let the boys choose one each. They both dug in immediately.  
"These are really good." Harry said.  
"They're Swiss." Jessica grinned, opening a box for herself. "My aunt sends me these every year."  
"She probably thinks you aren't fat enough. I have an aunt that does the same... Only she sends me this horrid paste that tastes like horse poo." Ron said with his mouthful.  
Both Harry and Jessica looked over at him in disgust before returning their gaze to the delicious chocolate on their laps.  
"So... What are the plans for today?" Jessica asked.  
"Sending out a few letters to mum, dad and my brother... Play chess and I have no idea what else." Ron said, thoughtfully.  
"We could go outside too." Harry said.  
"Outside... Yes, I'm up for that." Jessica grinned evilly.

x.x

Josh stealthily ran from tree to tree, hiding behind them at every chance he had. He wasn't about to get hit at a time like this. Anna signaled for her brother to come across and get into defense mode. Richard prepared the snowballs for the counterattack. On the other side of the yard, Harry prepared the snowballs, Ron crouched down behind a bush and prepared his defense and Jessica used her binoculars to keep an eye out for the enemy.  
"Harry! I need some with me just in case." Jessica whispered, not taking her eyes off the grounds before her.  
Harry did a very bad version of James Bond and crawled towards her, mimicking a gun with his hands and humming the song.  
"What on Earth are you doing?" Jessica asked confused.  
"James Bond... 007..." Harry answered innocently.  
He soon figured she had no idea what he was referring to, due to her confused face. He silently decided he'd fill her in some other time.  
"When do we know when to start?" Ron asked, feeling slightly lost.  
Jessica was about to respond when she felt something ice cold hit her face. She screamed and Harry took his cue. Josh and Harry met half way in the grounds and constantly threw snowballs at each other. Anna ran out soon after and fired up her magical snow cannon. Jessica tried to break their defense by smashing Richard with one after the other. Ron screamed as the large pile of snow came towards him. Harry dashed away from Josh and tackled Anna, throwing her onto the cannon. Josh ran and grabbed Jessica by the foot, tripping her into the snow and filling her with snowballs.

Their war lasted a good two hours before Professor McGonagall called them inside to get warm. Jessica's team lost due to Ron almost freezing completely when Richard loaded the snow cannon towards him a third time.

Jessica, Harry, Ron, Josh and Anna fell asleep in the common room under many covers and by the fire.

x.x

Brownie dropped a small box and an envelope in front of Jessica the next morning in the Great hall. She was alone because Ron and Harry had decided to sleep in, Anna was hanging out with Richard and Josh was meeting with his _friend_ Lila who'd decided to come back early. She decided to open the small box first. It was a silver picture frame but what caught her attention the most was the image it held. Two three year old's hugged each other tightly. The boy had blond hair and silvery-blue eyes. The girl had short dark wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. Their cheeks were pressed together and both had a huge smile on their faces. Jessica smiled and silently wished she could remember that day. Everything was so much easier back then. She decided to open the envelope and see what _he _had to say.

_I'm not sure you'll remember this. But I guess that's why you have me to refresh your memory. Our mother's decided it would be an interesting idea to take us to the park and play in the snow on Christmas morning. I assume that's where the tradition of snowball wars was born but I can't be sure. Anyway, an old couple kept mentioning how cute we were... We really were back then, weren't we? Too bad we grew up!  
We can still be friends even though we aren't in the same house... I just want you to know that. It might not be the easiest thing in the world, especially because I can't stand that little group of yours, but we can never know if we don't try.  
Merry Christmas Jess. X_

Jessica sighed and looked at the picture once more. _Just one chance..._  
"Merry Christmas, Draco."

* * *

**I can imagine that picture in my head... I do hope I described it well! If there's anything wrong let me know! ^^ aand... Next chapter is the Forbidden Forest. Yey \o/ We're reaching the end here *o* Not long to go now before the First year's over... Of course I'm still 6 fics away from the actual end but hey- that's life. LOL **

**Until next time! xoxo **


	10. Nicholas Flamel and the Forbidden Forest

**And here's the update! ^^ Like I promised ~ posted once it's finished! Just finished it now *o* Before ANTM! Yeey to me! ^^ (ooh it's gonna start now! *o*) **

**So readers in America... Who's team Obama here? \o LOL. Just curious I guess. Right, let's get down to business shall we? I shall try my very best to update this chapter every Tuesday or Wednesday. My Naruto fic hopefully will be updated every Wednesday or Thursday. Finally, I shall leave my Fridays and Saturdays for translating Megan Allard's "O Mais Belo dos Lírios" (The Sweetest Lily) and for any new story that my mind might decide to come up with! For those YJ fans... I do have something in mind which might be coming out soon! ^^ Yes, it shall be Chalant. I'm forever Chalant. ^^ **

**Anyway, thank you Poseidon'sdaughter3 for the review! Puh-lease keep the wheelchairs to the cardboard me ONLY! I'd hate to have wheelchairs thrown at me. Must hurt g.g. Anyway... I'm reaaaally happy you're enjoying this *-* **

**That actually goes out to all that are enjoying this. When you enjoy, I enjoy \o/ **

**I just have ONE more thing to say before we head on to the story (I'm being chattery today, I know... Is 'chattery' even a word? .-.) Ok, who here grew up watching power rangers? (me! \o/) Who here remembers Blake Foster... aka Justin? (me! \o/) Ok ok ... Guess who now has Blake Foster on facebook? (ME! *-*) I actually squealed fangirlishly when he accepted me :x Such a lovely moment. (Plus ~ I have the actors that played: Bulk, Skull and Wes! *o* How happy am I? *-*) **

**Ehem, ok... Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Nicholas Flamel and the Forbidden Forest**

January started just as cold as December had ended. Jessica was walking around the castle covered in a large, blue wool blanket. The students would be arriving back within the next hour or so and she was just happy to have Hermione back. Harry had spent a good amount of his time in the Library searching for anything related to Nicholas Flamel. He'd been gratefully unlucky though, almost got caught at least three times. Ron soon got tired of being the main victim of snowballs and since she didn't feel like bothering her two siblings, who were busy with their respective _friends, _Jessica was left alone, exploring the large castle.

"You seem distracted." Hermione grinned.  
Jessica squealed and ran towards her friend, hugging her tightly.  
"Wow... I didn't think you'd miss me _that _much."  
"Oh shut up. I don't care if you're going to make me sit and focus on schoolwork, I'm glad you're back!" Jessica grinned.  
"Wait... You still haven't finished your assignments?" Hermione gaped. "To the common room immediately, young lady!"  
Jessica whined and groaned as Hermione dragged her across the castle.

x.x

Ron was going through his timetable for the millionth time that evening. Hermione was re-reading all her essays and homework. Harry and Jessica were going through their collection of chocolate frog cards and exchanging.  
"I have five Dumbledore's here. Need one?" Jessica asked, going through her bundle.  
"I have him." Harry said, taking out said card. "He was the first one I ever-"  
Harry cut himself off with a loud gasp, startling the other three that were around him.  
"I found him! I found Nicholas Flamel!" Harry grinned excitedly.  
"What?" Hermione asked wide-eyed. "How? Where?"  
"It's on the card! Listen: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel'!"  
"Oh my God! Stay here!" Hermione shouted, dashing back towards Gryffindor tower as fast as she could.  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances while Jessica continued to squeal and bounce happily.

Hermione eventually returned carrying a large book in her arms. She let the book drop on the table with a loud _thump!_  
"I never thought to look in here! I got this from the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading!"  
"_This _is light?" Ron smirked.  
"Hush!" Hermione ordered, instantly silencing all three.  
Hermione quickly read through every page of the book and eventually stopped and squealed.  
"I knew it!"  
"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Ron asked grumpily. Hermione ignored him completely.  
"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone!"  
"The what-now?" Jessica asked confused.  
"Honestly, you should all start reading more." Hermione huffed. "Alright, listen carefully: 'The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday!'. That's what's under the trap door!"  
"And Snape's after it!" Jessica exclaimed.  
"Who wouldn't be? It makes gold and allows you to live forever." Harry stated.  
"We should talk to Hagrid, shouldn't we?" Ron asked.  
"Yes... Let me just take this back and we'll head over there." Hermione said.

x.x

It was almost 5pm and the sky was already pitch black. The four head down to Hagrid's hut as fast as they could. Once there, Harry anxiously knocked on the door. No one answered.  
"The lights are on." Jessica whispered.  
"Hagrid!" Ron called as he knocked on the door, just as anxious as Harry.  
Hagrid eventually attended them, barely opening his front door.  
"Oh. 'Ello you lot. What are ya doin' round 'ere?"  
"We need to talk to you." Harry said.  
"Well I'm a bit busy at the momen'." Hagrid smiled.  
"We promise we won't be too long!" Jessica pleaded.  
Hagrid sighed and allowed the students inside. Ron soon spotted something inside a pot, over the fire.  
"Is that a dragon's egg?" He said in bewilderment.  
"Dragon? Are you allowed to have that?" Jessica asked curiously.  
"Erm... No. But I've always wanted a dragon. Got it down at the pub!"

It took Harry quite a while to get to the subject of Nicholas Flamel. Hagrid was excitedly telling them countless stories about dragons. Ron wasn't much help, seeing as he too seemed excited about it. It was almost 10pm when the egg decided to hatch. A small creature made its way out of the shell and stared up at Hagrid. It coughed a few times, setting Hagrid's beard on fire.  
"Oh Norbit... He know's 'is mummy." Hagrid laughed.  
"Norbit?" Ron and Jessica asked.  
"Harry! It's late. We need to get back!" Hermione whispered.  
"Hagrid, there's something we need to talk about... We've been researching and-"  
"Oh no." Jessica said, staring out the window.  
The others turned to find Draco Malfoy smirking back at them.  
"Malfoy." Ron muttered angrily.  
"We're in for it now." Hermione groaned.

The four ran back to the castle and hoped to make it back to Gryffindor tower unnoticed. Their hopes were cut short when they discovered Professor McGonagall waiting for them and Malfoy right by her side.  
"Follow me."

The five followed McGonagall in complete silence. Jessica glared at Draco every now and then but he didn't seem to notice. They all paled once they reached McGonagall's office, except Draco.  
"Nothing." She started, watching as the four Gryffindors tensed. "Nothing gives the right for a student to be out of bed after hours. Fifty points will be taken."  
"Fifty!" Harry and Ron shouted together, shocked.  
"Each." McGonagall stated. "And the five of you will be receiving detention tomorrow night."  
Jessica perked up slightly and tried to fight off the wide grin that wanted desperately to spread across her face. Had she heard right?  
"Excuse me Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. Did you just say... _Five_?"  
"Actually Mr. Malfoy, you heard me loud and clear. You too were out of bed therefore shall be punished like the others. Now I want all of you to head back to your rooms. Immediately."

x.x

The following day went by quickly. Jessica wasn't looking forward to detention and was constantly wondering who'd be in charge of them.  
"I just hope it's not Snape. He'd give us the worst time possible." Ron groaned.  
"Or not... Let's not forget Malfoy's with us." Hermione stated.  
"And Snape treats Malfoy pretty nicely." Harry added.  
"No! It can't be Snape! We should get stuck with someone calm and nice... Like Professor Flitwick!" Jessica grinned.  
"He's not _always_ calm." Ron moaned.  
"Well that's because you never do his assignments properly." Hermione said, tying her hair into a braid.  
"It just can't be Snape."

They all met Draco and Professor McGonagall in the courtyard at 11pm. Filch was also there, smirking away and holding up a lantern.  
"You get Hagrid tonight. I want you all in bed once you're finished." McGonagall stated before leaving.  
"Ironic isn't it?" Jessica said, making everyone turn towards her. "That we're meant to be up after hours serving detention."  
"Be quiet! You don't want McGonagall to hear you." Hermione whispered, pulling on her friends arm.  
"Alright all set. 'Ello you lot!" Hagrid said cheerfully. "Ready ter get goin'?"  
"Where exactly are we going?" Draco asked, sounding as snotty as ever.  
"To the Forbidden Forest." Filch smirked. "Don't stick around too long Hagrid!"  
The students watched as Filch headed back towards the castle, where he met up with Mrs. Norris.  
"The Forbidden Forest? Please tell me he was joking." Jessica said worriedly.  
"Come on now! Haven't got all night!" Hagrid shouted.  
"He wasn't joking, was he?" Jessica said dramatically.  
"I don't think so, no." Hermione answered.  
The five hesitantly followed Hagrid into the forest. It was dark, cold and damp. Noises could be heard everywhere and it only made them even more scared.  
"Right. We're splittin' up! Let me know if yer find any unicorns." Hagrid stated. "Hermione and Ron can come with me."  
"Fine! But we get Fang!" Draco smirked and Harry nodded in agreement.  
"Sure! I should warn yer though. He's a coward!" Hagrid smiled. "We'll meet back 'ere in a bit!"

Jessica, Harry, Draco and Fang headed deeper into the forest. The place seemed to get slightly colder by the minute.  
"I guess now we all understand why this place is forbidden." Jessica whispered.  
"Wait until my father hears of this." Draco muttered.  
"As if he'll do anything." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh shut it, Selwyn." Draco hissed.  
A loud howl was heard amongst the trees, making the three students and giant dog jump.  
"Did you hear that?" A pale and frightened Draco Malfoy asked.  
"Let's move faster so we can leave sooner." Harry said, taking the lead.

They walked around for another forty minutes before finally coming across something interestingly strange. There was a hooded figure leaning over a fallen Unicorn. Harry started to feel a sting in his scar as Jessica attempted to get closer and accidentally stepped on a twig, which broke and caught the figures attention.  
"Oh... This can't be good." She said to herself.  
Draco screamed once he saw the figure coming towards Jessica, grabbed Fang and ran in the opposite direction. Harry did the same, but managed to grab hold of the girl before running.  
"What the heck was that?" Jessica asked, breathing heavily.  
The figure reappeared before the two of them before Harry could answer. The pain on Harry's forehead seemed to increase as the figure got closer to him. They were both so terrified that they couldn't even scream. The figure was almost touching Harry when a large creature appeared, scaring it away. The creature was muscular, tall and had blond hair.  
"Wow... You're a _centaur_." Jessica said in bewilderment.  
Harry continued to stare at the spot where the dark figure once was.  
"Are you both alright?" The centaur asked. The two nodded.  
"T-thank you." Harry breathed. "What was that?"  
The centaur didn't answer. He stared at Harry with his astonishing light sapphire blue eyes.  
"You are the Potter boy." He said. "You are not safe here. You better get back to Hagrid."  
"How does he know we came with Hagrid?" Jessica whispered to Harry, not taking her eyes off the centaur.  
"Come, climb on. Both of you." He said, gesturing towards his back. "My name is Firenze, by the way."  
Harry quickly made his way onto the creatures back and held out a hand for a hesitant Jessica.  
"I _really _don't like riding on things." She muttered.

x.x

"But did it hurt you?" Ron asked.  
Harry had explained the entire situation to both Ron and Hermione once they were back in the common room and in their pyjamas. Firenze had safely taken him and Jessica back to Hagrid, who was very shocked to see a centaur carrying humans. Hagrid had asked what had happened because Malfoy came running and screaming towards him. Harry had insisted they were both fine, just frightened by the forest itself. He only mentioned the dark, hooded figure to Ron and Hermione.  
"Do you know who it was?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"Of course we don't! We couldn't see his face!" Jessica pouted.  
"What if it was you-know-who." Hermione whispered, making the three stare at her in shock. "We also met up with a group of centaurs and they started talking about how dangerous the forest had become after his appearance there. Though, no one seems to believe their word. Except, perhaps Hagrid."  
"But he's dead... Isn't he?" Harry asked worriedly.  
"Yes... Supposedly he is. But I remember reading that you can live off Unicorn blood. It's not exactly living... It's more like a half life." Hermione stated.  
"You're making no sense at all." Jessica said, rubbing her forehead.  
"I actually have to agree with Selwyn." Ron muttered.  
"What happened to first name basis?" Jessica pouted, hitting Ron on the shoulder.  
"Focus!" Hermione said. "What I mean is... He's alive but not exactly. That is, if it's really him. His soul continues here but he must depend on a human's body. That's what I mean by _half life._"  
"Sounds more like a cursed life to me." Jessica muttered.  
"That's it then!" Harry whisper-shouted. "Snape doesn't want the stone for himself. He wants it for Voldemort!"  
"Ssssh! Don't say his name!" Jessica protested, covering Harry's mouth with her hand.  
Harry rolled his eyes and pried her hand away from him, taking them into his own.  
"There's no need to be afraid of his name. It's ridiculous."  
Jessica blushed slightly and pulled her hand back to herself.  
"It makes sense." Hermione, who seemed to be deep in thought only a minute ago, said. "What should we do?"  
"Tell Professor Dumbledore of course!" Ron said excitedly.  
"Wait... What do we do if... You-know-who-" Harry rolled his eyes once more and quietly laughed to himself. "Comes after Harry again?"  
"Jess... You're forgetting one little detail: Dumbledore!" Hermione said happily.  
"Again, you're making no sense." Jessica face palmed.  
"Listen to me!" Hermione groaned. "Who is the greatest wizard? Who is the only wizard you-know-who ever feared? Dumbledore! With him around, Harry can't be touched."  
"You better be right." Ron said worriedly. "I would hate to come across that thing."  
"You'd definitely be traumatized for life." Jessica nodded.  
"We should get to bed." Harry sighed. "We'll meet here tomorrow, before breakfast."

* * *

**Guuustan? I truly hope so! *o* Review please? Pretty, pretty please! *Puss in boots cuteness eyes* **

**So I'll hopefully see y'all back here next week! *-* Please schedule, make me get this right! :x **

**xoxo personas! (ps - oooooh who saw the new GG episode? *o* OMFGGG.. BART BASS WTF ARE YOU UP TO? D: ) :x Spoiler alert! **


	11. Down Under

**I'm late! D: I'm sooooooooooo sorry! Today should be Naruto day and not HP .. but that's what you get when the author tends to have lazy moments every now and then ;x LOL. But the good news is that this chapter is longer than the others *o* Although the bad news is that we're at the end... Well, almost! There will still be one more chapter after this one. But then it's the end! :p Well - then it's on to part II! So look out for that :p **

**Anyway, let me thank my reviewers: Poseidon'sdaugther3 (LOL.. stop teasing the cute Draco! LOL); LilDevyl (Omg, I must say that I fanned myself over your review. And I totally bragged to my parents like crazy. I'm sooo happy you like how I'm putting it together because I didn't want it 100% book or 100% movie. Especially cause I have an oc so it'd never 100% anything! :p But I'm soo happy you like it! ^^); Chuu112 (Updated \o/ Hope you like this chapter too and keep an eye out for when the sequel comes out!); MeganAllard (Oi coisinha doida :p muahahah ~ eu fazendo todos ficarem teamDraco vs teamHarry. Isso é muito divertido. Agora sei como a escritora de Crepusculo se sente -n) **

**Right... So I should just let you all read, right? \o/ Enjoy! ^^ **

* * *

**Down Under**

The new term didn't exactly start as well as Jessica had hoped. She'd received detention, almost got killed by Voldemort and was just about to bump into her father in the hallway. She silently began hoping he was too busy focusing on Joshua to notice her presence.  
"This is the seventh detention this year!" Athos stated.  
"I'm attempting to break your record." Joshua smirked.  
"Getting detention isn't something you should be proud of." Athos sighed. "What on Earth were you thinking?"  
"It's quite simple actually. Filch gave me the detention first because Snape kept me in his office after hours. I finished what I had to do and headed back to the common room. Filch met me half way and gave me detention for being out of bed! So naturally, I couldn't let that slide so I made sure he ate the charmed muffins."  
Athos stared at his son for a moment before laughing slightly. What could he say? He would've done the exact same thing back in his school years. Especially being in the group of friends he was in.  
"And don't you dare think I haven't noticed you, young lady." Athos finally said.  
Jessica groaned and made her way towards her father, with her head held down.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "But it was for a good cause!"  
"I want you both to go apologize to Professor McGonagall for your behaviour and focus on your studies. No more detention this year from _either_ of you." Athos said, sighing. "I have to go now. But you are warned! Next time your mother will be the one visiting."  
Athos hugged his two children and walked off, stopping for a moment to say hello to Professor Flitwick.  
"So... Detention on your first year here?" Josh said thoughtfully. "Took you long enough."

x.x

Schoolwork began to pile up as the end of year exams neared. Harry, Jessica, Ron and Hermione had agreed they'd focus a little more on their studies before turning their attention back to the Philosopher's Stone. Although, that was much easier said than done. Harry would half expect Voldemort to come running into the classroom every now and then and Jessica's imagination wasn't far from that either. Anna had noticed her sister acting differently and tried to get something out of her, with no luck whatsoever. Hermione would constantly make everyone around her study and she was driving every Gryffindor insane. Draco had stopped annoying them after the event in the Forbidden Forest. In exchange, Harry agreed he wouldn't spread the word that the young Malfoy had been extremely frightened.

By the time the exams came, the teachers were about just as stressed as the students. Snape literally made sure his students had their heads in their books. McGonagall had given each student a special quill that had an anti-cheating spell on it. And so, after a long and tiring week the exams were over. The results would arrive in two weeks time so all they could do now was relax and wait.

"My scar keeps burning." Harry muttered as they walked out into the courtyard.  
"You should go see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione stated.  
"She might think you've gone mad." Jessica smiled.  
"I'm not ill." Harry sighed. "It's a warning. I'm sure of it."  
"Shouldn't we talk to Dumbledore now that we have free time?" Ron asked.  
"What would we say? We'll only get into trouble if we tell him the truth!" Hermione cried.  
"No we won't." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "We're helping them out. Why would we get in trouble for that?"  
"Hang on!" Harry said suddenly, darting ahead of the other three.  
Jessica, Ron and Hermione stared at each other before running after Harry.  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Harry, where are you going?"  
Harry stopped once he spotted Hagrid and his eyes went wide.  
"Of course!" He said suddenly before running towards the giant. The other three finally caught up and gave him confused looks. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants the most is a dragon, and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? Who wonders around with dragon eggs in their pocket? Why didn't I see this before?"  
"Am I the only one who isn't following?" Jessica muttered.  
Harry began running once again with the three trying to keep up. Hagrid was sat just outside his hut playing a wooden flute.  
"'Ello you lot! How did yer exams go? Got time for a drink?" Hagrid said happily once he saw the four faces.  
"Yes please-"  
"Sorry Hagrid, we're in a hurry." Harry said, carelessly interrupting Ron. "You know the night you won Norbert? What did the stranger look like?"  
"Dunno, he wouldn't take his cloak off." Hagrid replied casually.  
"And what did you two talk about?" Hermione asked, once she began to understand what Harry was looking for.  
"I told 'im I worked as a gameskeeper... Then he asked me what sorta creatures I looked after. Wanted to make sure I'd take good care of Norbert. I told 'im that after Fluffy... A dragon wouldn't be much!" Hagrid grinned.  
"Fluffy?" Jessica said, eyes wide. "And did he seem interested in Fluffy?"  
"Of course he did! Who isn't interested in a three 'eaded dog? But Fluffy's a piece of cake if yer know how to calm 'im down. Just play 'im a bit of music and-" Hagrid paused when he noticed Jessica squeal happily. "I shouldn't 'ave told yer that."  
The four students ran back to the castle as fast as they could, ignoring Hagrid's shouts from far behind.

They ran towards the entrance of Professor Dumbledore's office, only to be met with McGonagall.  
"We must see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" Harry shouted, breathing heavily.  
"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore isn't here." McGonagall said worriedly. "He has received an urgent call from the Ministry and has gone to London."  
"But it's important!" Hermione cried.  
"Well, I'm sure it can wait." McGonagall smiled.  
"It's about the Philosopher's Stone!" Jessica blurted out, covering her mouth instantly.  
"Someone's going to try to steal it!" Harry concluded.  
McGonagall stood in silence and complete shock for a good minute or two. The four students before her waited for a reply anxiously.  
"I don't know how you four know about the Stone but I can assure you that it is very safe. Now leave. I don't not want to hear another word of this."

The four headed back to Gryffindor tower miserably. Snape met them half way and smirked down at them.  
"Now what are four Gryffindor's such as yourselves doing inside on a day like this?"  
"W-we... W-we're..." Hermione stuttered.  
"Careful... One would think you're-" He paused and stared into Harry's eyes, who was staring right back. "Up to something."  
"No need to worry, Professor." Jessica smiled and began walking off, dragging the others along with her.  
Hermione stopped just outside Gryffindor Tower and looked around to make sure no one was listening.  
"Now what?" She whispered.  
"We go down the trap door." Harry stated, earning strange looks from the three around him. "Tonight."

x.x

The four crept across the common room as silently as they could. It was dark and very hard to see. The only source of light around was a small candle on one of the window sills.  
"Going somewhere?" A stern voice spoke, making the four freeze instantly.  
"Anna?" Jessica asked worriedly.  
"I hope you four aren't planning to sneak out. Do you have any idea how many points Gryffindor has lost this year? Do you _really _think I'm just going to sit here and do nothing about it?"  
"Anna, please listen! This is for a really good cause. I promise!" Jessica pouted.  
"Don't you dare give me that look Jessica Marie!" Anna whisper-shouted.  
"_Marie_?" Ron smirked. Jessica nudged him in the chest.  
"Anna... We really wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important." Harry insisted.  
"I'm not going to hear another word of this. I'm going to get Professor McGonagall and I'll let her deal with you." Anna stated.  
"Anna... I'm _so _sorry about this and I hope you'll forgive me someday." Hermione said sadly, making the eldest of the Selwyn's look at her with a confused look. "Petrificus Totalis!"  
"Hermione!" Jessica shouted. "You just paralyzed my sister!"  
"Nice hit!" Ron said eagerly.  
"I'm _really _sorry... But we have to go." Hermione said worriedly.  
The four continued their way, apologizing to Anna as they stepped over her frozen body.

They discovered an enchanted harp already playing once they reached the third floor. Fluffy was sleeping peacefully and the trap door was in sight.  
"Let's go." Harry said, determined. Harry and Ron opened the trap door and looked in. "Ok... I'll jump in first. If anything happens, I want you three to get a teacher immediately. I'll try to be as quick as possible."  
"Harry, don't be ridiculous. There's possibly a series of enchantments down there. There's no way you're going alone." Jessica stated.  
"Wait... Why is the room silent?" Hermione whispered.  
"The harp... It stopped playing." Jessica wondered.  
"That doesn't give us much time- Gross!" Ron shouted once he realised drool on his shirt.  
The four looked up and screamed. Fluffy tried to bite their heads off as they jumped down.

They landed with a light thump on something reasonably comfortable.  
"Lucky this plant thing's here." Ron said happily.  
Although as quickly as he said it, the plant came to life and began tangling itself on their arms and legs.  
"What is this?" Harry asked anxiously.  
"Devil's Snare!" Hermione said suddenly. "You have to relax otherwise it will kill you faster."  
"Kill us faster?" Ron shouted terrified. "Oh, now I can relax!"  
"Just trust me!" Hermione said, before she sank into the plant.  
"Hermione!" The three shouted in unison.  
"Do as I say!" Hermione's voice said.  
Jessica took a deep breath and stopped moving. She soon sank into the plant and was met with Hermione. Ron started screaming even louder. Eventually Harry sank in too, which only made Ron even more agitated.  
"He's not relaxing." Jessica muttered.  
"Hermione, do something!" Harry said.  
"I'm thinking!" She said pacing around. "I remember reading about them somewhere... They like the dark and damp..."  
"So light a fire?" Jessica wondered.  
"Yes... But we have no wood." Hermione mumbled.  
"You've gone mad!" Ron shouted.  
"Hermione... You're a witch." Harry laughed.  
"Oh..."  
Hermione set part of the plant on fire, making it cringe and loosen its grip on Ron, who came falling onto the three of them.  
"Phew! Good thing we didn't panic!" He said happily.  
"Good thing Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Harry corrected.  
"Can you hear that?" Jessica said, not paying much attention to the conversation. "Sounds like wings."

The four literally found a bit of light at the end of the tunnel and headed that way. They were met with a large room filled with what seemed to be flying keys. In the middle of the room was an old looking broomstick.  
"We need one of those keys to open that door." Jessica stated. "You're up Harry!"  
"Me?" Harry asked worriedly.  
"Of course you! You're the youngest seeker in a century. We're pretty sure you can handle this." Ron stated.  
"It's probably going to be old and rusty, like the door." Hermione said, observing the flying keys.  
"That one!" Ron said, pointing to a large, old key with a broken wing. "Good luck!"  
Harry sighed and mounted the broom. All the keys came swooping down as soon as he did and it suddenly became very hard to see. But Harry was no doubt a talented seeker and he managed to grab the broken-winged key with ease. He threw it towards Ron, who ran to the door and opened it. Harry was busy distracting the other keys while the other three ran in.  
"Head our way as fast as you can! We'll close the door right behind you!" Ron shouted.  
Harry dashed into the following room seconds before the keys crashed into the now closed door.  
"Where are we now?" Hermione whispered.  
"Looks like a graveyard." Jessica said worriedly. "I don't like graveyards."  
"This is no graveyard!" Ron said eagerly. "This is a chess board!"  
"So now what?" Hermione asked.  
"It's pretty obvious, isn't it? We have to play our way across the board!" Ron said happily.  
Harry stepped onto the board and all the pieces came to life. Ron did the same and walked up to the knight. As soon as he touched it, the figure sitting on the horse turned to look at him.  
"Do we take your places?" Ron asked worriedly. The black piece nodded in response. "Bloody hell." He muttered. "Well, we'll need to trade places with four black pieces and win in order to cross. Now don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess."  
"We're not offended." Harry said. "Just tell us what to do."  
"Harry, you'll be the King's side Bishop; Hermione will be the Queen's side Castle; and Jessica can be the Queen's side Bishop. We'll have to make do with one castle, one knight and the pawns." Ron stated.  
"What about you?" Jessica asked curiously.  
"I'll be the King's side Knight." He replied, feeling proud. The black pieces which were mentioned left the board as soon as Ron stopped talking.  
"So what now?" Harry asked.  
"Well, white moves first... And then we play." Ron said, trying to keep calm.

Their first real shock was when their first pawn was taken. Pieces of stone, of many sizes, was sent flying. Ron gulped and started to think. He couldn't allow the main pieces to play because he couldn't risk anyone getting hurt. Eventually he had to let the Queen's side Knight be taken so Hermione could take down one of the Bishop's. Eventually there were lumps of broken pieces on the side. The four black pieces that weren't playing seemed to be observing the game intently.  
"We're nearly there." Ron suddenly muttered. "Let me think."  
The white Queen, who had just taken down the last black pawn, turned her blank face towards Ron.  
"Yes..."  
"No!" Jessica shouted, interrupting Ron's thoughts. "Turn back and we'll think of another way to win."  
"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" Ron said angrily. "It's the only way!"  
"What is?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
"Ron wants to sacrifice his piece so Harry can take down the Queen and checkmate the King." Jessica stated.  
"No! You can't!" Harry and Hermione shouted.  
"Sometimes sacrifices are needed in a game of chess. It's the only way. If we don't hurry, Snape will grab the stone." Ron said. "I'll make my move and it'll be check. The Queen will take me down because it's the only way she can un-check her King. But that will leave her wide open for Harry and once you take her it'll be Checkmate. Then all you have to do is go on ahead and stop Snape! There's no time for discussing this."  
The three fell silent as Ron made his way towards the Queen. She mercilessly broke the horse Ron was on and he was sent straight the ground. Hermione yelped and wanted to run towards him.  
"Don't move! We're still playing." Harry shouted suddenly. He quickly walked up to the white Queen and stared up at its blank face. "Checkmate!"  
Hermione ran towards Ron and cleared the pieces of stone that was around him. He'd been knocked out but she assumed he'd be alright.  
"I'll wait here for you... But you two go on ahead. Don't be too long." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She cradled his head and waved for the other two to continue.

"We've had Fluffy, Devil's Snare was most likely put there by Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and the keys, McGonagall must've transfigured the chess pieces..." Harry thought.  
"That only leaves Snape and Quirrell." Jessica concluded.  
They silently reached another door and pushed it open. A horrid smell suddenly filled the room and they quickly noticed a dead Troll lying on the ground.  
"Good thing we didn't have to deal with that." Harry laughed.  
"No doubt... I guess that only leaves Snape." Jessica said worriedly. "What if you have to go alone?"  
"Then I'll go... You head back with Ron and Hermione and get help." Harry stated.  
"What if you get help and-"  
"Absolutely not." Harry stopped right in front of her. He had a very serious look on his face. "Voldemort might be in there with Snape. He has business to settle with me and not with you. You'll go back and get help, even if you don't have to."  
Jessica tried to hold back her tears when she hugged him tightly.  
"Just promise me you'll get out alive." She whispered.  
"I promise."

They finally walked into the next door. It was a very small circular room with no other door. As soon as they walked in, a small circle of purple fire trapped them in. Harry noticed a small table with little bottles and note. He grabbed Jessica's hand and walked up to it. Jessica opened the note and read it out loud.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find  
One among us seven will let you move ahead  
Another will transport the drinker back instead  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side  
Second, different are those who stand at either end  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

Harry stared at Jessica worriedly. He began to wonder if it had been wise to leave Hermione behind.  
"Who knew Snape liked poetry?" Jessica said suddenly. "But no matter... This wasn't hard at all."  
"It wasn't?" Harry looked up happily. "Good thing you got it because I surely didn't."  
"It's pure logic and I've spent enough time with Hermione this year to understand logic."  
Jessica read the note several times and began pointing to the bottles. Harry watched as she muttered to herself and triple checked her choices.  
"Any idea?"  
"Ok... The smallest one will get us towards the stone." She said. "And this one..." She pointed at the rounded bottle at the end of the line. "Will get us back."  
"Will get _you _back. And before you start arguing with me, the small one barely has enough for one person. We won't be able to share it either way. Go get help like we agreed. I won't be long." Harry said, hugging his friend tightly.  
"I won't be long either." She sighed. "I'll be right back... Don't you dare get hurt."  
Harry waited for Jessica to drink her potion and head back before drinking his and going onward.

"Hermione! We have to go now!" Jessica shouted once she got back on the chessboard. "Is he awake yet?"  
"Barely... Where's Harry?" She asked worriedly.  
"He had to go on without me unfortunately. But we haven't got much time! We need to head back and find help."  
The two girls grabbed Ron and dashed all the way back. The three shared one broom and used it to fly all the way up. Hermione enchanted the harp and Fluffy was soon sound asleep. Ron started to wake up as they were walking out of the third floor corridor.  
"What happened? Where are we?" He mumbled.  
"We should get him to the Hospital first, I suppose." Hermione stated worriedly.  
"Ok... You take him. I'll find someone and head back to get Harry. Meet me half way if you can." Jessica said before rushing off.  
"Ron, you better wake up soon. You're heavy." Hermione stated as she struggled to keep the red head on his feet.  
"No more chess." He mumbled.

x.x

Jessica ran through the halls, not caring about the noise she was obviously making. Snape was in his storage closet, organising his potions. He heard rustling in the hallway and decided to stand by his widely opened door to see what it was. He was slightly surprised to see the youngest of the Selwyn siblings rush past him. He became slightly amused when she suddenly stopped, turned and walked right back at him.  
"Snape?" She asked dumbfounded.  
"It's _Professor _Snape to you, Miss Selwyn. Might I ask what you're doing out of bed?" He smirked.  
"But why are you _here?_ You left you-know-who down there with Harry! He's alone with that-"  
"What are you talking about, Selwyn?" Snape asked curiously.  
"You're after the Stone! Don't deny it... We all know you are! You've been trying to get to Harry all year and now you've lead you-know-who straight towards the stone!" She shouted.  
Snape paled slightly, although it wasn't exactly noticeable. He was about to start talking once more when Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came rushing towards him.  
"Professor! Snape... He led the Dark Lord down there and-"  
"Calm down Miss Selwyn. Miss Granger has filled me in already." Dumbledore smiled. "Severus... I'm afraid you were right about Professor Quirrell."  
"Quirrell? No! It can't be Quirrell he's..."  
"Pathetic? Yes, we know." Snape said, interrupting Jessica. "Just because I don't _like _you does not mean I'd want to kill you. And if I did, I'd poison you and be done with it."  
"Harry... He's down there." Jessica said, ignoring Snape's comments.  
"And we shall be heading there immediately. Professor, if you may." Dumbledore smiled. "Miss Selwyn, why don't you head to the Hospital wing."  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?" She shouted. They continued walking and didn't respond.

Jessica walked into the Hospital wing and was greeted by two pairs of strong arms holding her tightly.  
"You stupid, stupid little girl." Anna cried. "You could've been killed!"  
"I can't believe you actually cursed her before leaving." Josh smirked. "You're a true Selwyn after all."

* * *

**Soooo... You like? *o* Next chapter will be the last for the first _book_ ok? \o So stay tuuned \o/ **

**xoxo **


	12. See You Next Year

**I'm here! Finally! hahahaha.. And with good news and bad news. Bad news is: this is the last chapter! BUT... The good news is: there's more to come! Puh-lease, I have until 7th year to cover! So... Be on a lookout for The Chamber of Secrets ;) (Yes, I'm keeping the original titles cause... let's face it. They're awesome). **

**As always, thank you for the lovely reviews: Poseidon'sdaughter3 (YOU CAN TOTALLY THROW THEM AT QUIRRELL! I swear I don't mind at all. He's all yours. Enjoy yourself. LOL); Bookoholic143 (omg.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Late ;x but I still hope you had a very good one! ^^); MeganAllard (Well... Tem mais Josh nesse 3 e vai ter muito mais dele no comeco do proximo hahahaha. DraJess tem um pouco, mas tambem é mais agora no comeco do proximo. DraJess de verdade soooo a partir do 4o ano :/ hahahaha. To feliz que gostou *-* E sim, Romione porque sou eles forever 3 Eles sao perfeitos juntos *-*) **

**Well... I hope you all enjoy this last chapter... Here it goes ~ **

* * *

**See You Next Year**

Jessica refused to stay put until Harry was safe and sound. Anna was still very angry about being petrified for a good whole hour and wasn't allowing anyone to forget it. Josh continued to tease her endlessly and eventually earned a slap across the head. The youngest Selwyn clapped and cheered when Snape walked in, carrying Harry. Madam Pomfrey treated him straight away and assured everyone he was fine. Ron was already awake and eating a large amount of ice cream.

It wasn't long before the Weasley family barged through the door, with Mrs. Weasley crying and yelling at Ron for being so reckless. Josh and the twins huddled in a corner and began planning their annual end of year prank. Percy tried to listen in on them so he could rat them out to McGonagall later. After much talking, Mrs. Weasley turned to the Selwyn sisters and smiled.  
"You both have grown so much since I last saw you." She hugged Anna tightly. "And to think this is your last year in Hogwarts!"  
"I know... Time flies. I do wish I could stay longer and keep an eye on these two." She said, pointing to Josh and then Jessica. Josh allowed his mouth to hang open and walk straight towards them.  
"I'll have you know that I am the most well mannered person in this school." He smirked. "I just tend to have a dark side every now and then."  
"More like every day." George grinned.  
"Well at least Percy will still be around to tell you off." Athos said as he walked into the room. Professor Dumbledore greeted Mr. and Mrs. Selwyn happily. Jessica grinned and ran over to them.  
"I've missed you both so much!" She said as she hugged them tightly.  
"You better not be in much trouble young lady." Elena smiled. "Otherwise no holiday this summer."  
"Not to worry, Elena. Your daughter, along with the others, is considered a hero to this school." Dumbledore smiled. "And with that being said, I would like all of you to head to bed. It's late."  
The children frowned but complied. After each hugging their respective parents, they headed off to bed. Dumbledore then proceeded to explain to the families what happened and why they had been called.  
"I cannot believe they'd risk themselves in such a manner!" Molly Weasley said in complete shock.  
"They take after us." Athos said proudly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Quite frankly, I don't like the idea of my baby risking her life like this." Elena sighed.  
"But there's no way we could forbid them to do what is right!" Arthur Weasley stated.  
"As the parents, I will leave you to decide what is best for the four. Miss Granger's parents and Harry's family aren't wizards... Therefore I shall have to leave them up to you too." Dumbledore smiled. "If you wish for them to be punished for their actions, then so be it."  
"No! Of course we wouldn't wish that!" Elena said suddenly. "I don't like what happened tonight, but it _was _the right thing to do. I only fear for my child's safety but they deserve to be rewarded for their actions and not punished."  
"But you weren't going to punish them even if we asked, were you Albus?" Athos smiled.  
"Of course he wasn't!" Molly smiled. "And I completely agree with Elena."  
"Very well... Then I shall be going too. The early bird catches the worm!" Dumbledore smiled and left.  
Athos and Arthur Weasley soon engaged in conversation as they walked out of the Hospital wing. Elena grabbed her bag and made sure everything was in check. Molly watched in silence and eventually sighed.  
"We're adults... Surely we can put the past behind us." Molly said quietly.  
"I guess it couldn't hurt." Elena smiled. "Although I hope you don't expect me to like the way you live."  
"Never crossed my mind!" Molly laughed. "You were always the luxurious type."  
"Yes... It's a curse." Elena smirked. "Come... You and Arthur can stay with us tonight. We live much closer to King's Cross than you do and the children come home in two days."  
Athos and Arthur tried to hide their surprised faces when they saw their wives exiting the school while having a civilized conversation.

x.x

The last day of school finally came around and it was filled with cheers and tears. The Seventh years were all crying about how much they'd miss their time here and their friends. The others were all making plans about what they'd do the following year. Fred, George and Josh casually walked through the halls smirking. The older students already knew what it meant and did their best to avoid the troublesome trio at all costs. McGonagall made her way towards them with the angriest look she could come up with.  
"I trust you three are smart enough to know that you'll get into severe trouble if you pull anything."  
"Is that really how you feel about us Professor?" Josh asked innocently. "We'd never do anything on such an important day like this!"

The Seventh years walked into the Great Hall and were met with a grand applause. Anna had to control herself so she wouldn't burst into tears. Richard Patrick held her hand tightly and they both made their way to the front of the school.  
"Our graduates!" Dumbledore said proudly. "You shall always be remembered in this school. Each of you has unique talents and personalities. We at Hogwarts hope you succeed in the future. Remember never give up on your dreams because they can become reality."  
By then Anna was crying her heart out in front of everyone.

Slowly, the students took their places. Anna sat next to Jessica and Josh.  
"I have to admit I'm quite curious to know what you three have come up with this year." Anna whispred to Josh and the twins.  
"You'll have to wait and see." George said.  
"But we're sure you'll like it." Fred grinned.  
"A lot." The three mischief makers said in unison. Anna sighed.  
A soft buzzing noise was heard at the entrance of the hall. It gradually became louder and soon even the teachers could hear it. Snape was already on his feet waiting for something to happen. The three boys looked at each other and grinned. With a loud 'pop!' foam exploded from the ceiling. It would have covered every student and teacher in the room if it wasn't for some sort of shield above everyone.  
"No way! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Josh groaned.  
"Who do you suppose did this?" Fred asked.  
"Whoever it was, I'm thankful for them." Jessica grinned.  
Josh began scanning the room of amazed students, hoping to find the culprit. His eyes soon landed on McGonagall's. She was smirking in victory.

"I wonder if Dumbledore told my parents about what happened." Hermione said worriedly. "They'd probably not allow me to come back!"  
"I'm sure he didn't. Muggles have a hard time understanding what goes on in our world." Ron stated.  
"Dumbledore told me that we did nothing wrong." Harry said calmly. "And that the whole school knows."  
"We're possibly the bravest first years ever!" Jessica said happily.  
"Or the craziest." Ron laughed.

"And now, for the house cup!" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the room. "In fourth place with 312 points... Gryffindor!" Cheers could be heard from the Slytherin table as all the Gryffindor's frowned. "In third place with 352 points... Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff's seemed to be happy that they were above Gryffindor and cheered loudly. "In second place with 426 points is Ravenclaw and in first place with 522 points is Slytherin!" The Gryffindor's groaned as the Slytherin's cheered their hearts out.  
Draco met Jessica's eyes and she let out a small smile and mouthed 'congratulations' to him. He smiled back before continuing his celebration with his friends.  
"Yes! Well done Slytherin, however... Due to recent events, I have a few last minute rewards to hand out." The room fell silent as he took out a small piece of paper from his pocket. "To Miss Hermione Granger, for maintaining your calm whilst caught in vines. I award you 50 points." Hermione grinned and the entire house gave her a loud applause. "To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. I award you 50 points." Ron's face went red when it was his turn to receive the applause and cheers. "To Miss Jessica Selwyn, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I award you 50 points!" Anna screamed, Josh shouted loudly and Jessica tried to bury her head in her arms. "To Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage! I award you 60 points!" Gryffindor house was going crazy, even McGonagall was cheering by now.  
"We're tied with Slytherin!" Fred and George shouted eagerly.  
"There are many types of courage." Dumbledore continued. "It takes a great deal to stand up to our enemies and more to stand up to our family and friends. For this reason and many others, I awards 10 points to Miss Anna Selwyn!"  
McGonagall was on her feet clapping happily. The entire Gryffindor table had managed to add up the points and realise it was now time for celebration. They cheered even louder when their flag appeared hanging from the ceiling and Dumbledore awarded them with the House Cup. Anna began crying once again and grabbed hold of her brother and sister.

x.x

The train's whistle blew loudly. Harry and Ron helped Hermione and Jessica put their bags on the train.  
"Why do girls need so many bags?" Ron complained.  
"Because we like to look good all the time." Jessica grinned. "Stop complaining and help us."  
"Part of me doesn't want to go home." Hermione said sadly.  
"It's only six weeks." Jessica grinned.  
"I actually agree. I don't feel like going back to my aunt and uncle." Harry frowned.  
"You can stay with me. I'm sure mum and dad won't mind." Ron said happily.  
"Or with me... We've got plenty of empty rooms." Jessica smiled.  
"I'll definitely keep that in mind." Harry said.  
Jessica spotted something interesting on the other side of the platform as they were making their way on to the train.  
"You go ahead. There's something I forgot to do." The three nodded and continued on.  
Jessica quickly ran through the large crowd of students and stopped in front of a blond boy leaning against the wall.  
"I'll see you in six weeks then?" She smiled.  
"Of course." Draco smirked. "But I'd much rather see you in France."  
"You're going too?" She asked happily. "Good... I hope you're still up for our little tradition."  
"Wouldn't miss it." Draco smiled. "But you best get going before your friends find you over here."  
"I'm not worried about that, Draco. I've known you longer."  
"That doesn't change how I feel about them." He frowned. "You should've been in Slytherin."  
"I quite like it in Gryffindor, actually." She grinned.  
"It doesn't suite you. Slytherin's in your blood." He said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you're too secretive to be a Gryffindor."  
"Well too late now." She shrugged.  
"I'll see you in France." Draco ruffled Jessica's hair and walked on to the train.

x.x

Athos and Elena happily greeted their children once they arrived. Ron and Hermione had both already left and Harry felt quite alone. Jessica grabbed his arm and dragged him towards her parents.  
"Mum, dad... This is Harry Potter! Tell him he can stay with us if he needs to!"  
"Very nice to see you again, Harry." Athos laughed. "And of course you can stay with us."  
"You look a lot like your father." Elena smiled. "Although you have Lily's eyes."  
"You knew my parents?" Harry asked bewildered.  
"Of course! We were all good friends." Athos smiled.

Harry walked out of the platform with the Selwyn's, where he finally met his uncle. Athos had a short word with Vernon and Jessica watched as the fat man paled slightly. She smirked to herself, knowing her father had just made sure Harry would be safe and sound this summer. Jessica casually walked up to Harry.  
"Write as often as you can. I'll see you in six weeks." She pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Have fun in France." He smiled.

* * *

**- Fin - **

**Well, for now at least :p Ohh I just love it when I complete a story. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... Though reviews have a much better effect. You know what that means! Go on... Tell me what you thought about this! ^^**

**And like I said... Keep an eye out for Chamber of Secrets. ^^ You can always follow me to know exactly when I post it! XOXO!**


End file.
